Flashs do Amor
by Lilian-Baseggio
Summary: Ele é um renomado fotógrafo britânico que veio passar uma temporada nos Estados Unidos. Ela, uma garota que acaba de se formar e vai para a universidade, graças a uma bolsa de estudos. Com vidas tão diferentes, provavelmente nunca se veriam na vida...
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella recostava-se no banco a fim de dormir, não podia deixar de imaginar como seria sua vida dali para frente. Já faziam dois meses que havia se formado, e graças aos céus conseguira uma bolsa de estudos na universidade de Harvard, infelizmente essa inusitada aceitação fez-lhe motivos de fofocas nas últimas semanas, passado! Melhor deixá-lo para trás, afinal nunca mais voltaria a Forks, pensou ela.

Muito tempo depois, foi acordada pelo motorista, já tinham chegado em Hanover. Ela era a única passageira que ainda não desembarcara. Com a faze corada, rapidamente ajeitou seu cabelo, em seguida pegou sua bolsa e desceu. Lá fora fazia tempo bom, diferente de Forks, lá, o sol brilhava no horizonte. Entregou sua passagem e pegou sua bagagem. Dentro da rodoviária, em frente ao portão de desembarque, encontrava-se um homem vestido elegantemente com um terno preto, segurando também uma placa onde o nome "Isabella Swan" estava escrito.

Caminhou até ele, rindo consigo mesma ao compara o homem a sua frente com os agentes do FBI que via nos filmes policiais.

– Bem, vinda a Hanover Srta. Swan. Eu sou Emmett Mcarty e sua mão me pediu para busca-la.

– Obrigada.

O jovem homem fez menção de carregar suas malas, mas ela não o permitiu, argumentanto de que precisava fazer algum exercício depois de tanto tempo sentada. No estacionamento embarcaram em um luxuoso Volvo prata. Rapidamente e sem mais comentários chegaram a uma casa, que poderias ser facilmente definida como mansão.

Seus três andares estendiam-se horizontalmente, tirando a visão da parte de trás do terreno, os acabamentos requintados pintados com branco, assim como as paredes exteriores, e lírios delimitando o espaço entre o gramado e a rampa, por onde o carro passava devam a impressão de requinte.

Entraram em uma garagem subterrânea onde ela, mesmo sem ter certeza, poderia afirmar que existiam ali pelo menos, vinte modelos diferentes de carros. Seguiram por uma passagem, desta vez com Emmett carregando as malas, por onde puderam avistar muitas portas, todas feitas com madeiras negras, provavelmente nogueira, onde estavam entalhados símbolos, talvez um brasão, perguntou-se. No fim daquele corredor atravessaram uma porta, que diferentemente das outras, era feita com vidro fumê. A mesma dava para o jardim da casa, onde o que mais chamava a atenção era a enorme piscina construída ali, trazendo uma água brilhante e cristalina em seu interior, em volta à ela haviam cadeiras de praia, spaguets, e bóias infláveis. Por de trás havia um longo gramado que acabava com o início da floresta, e quase imperceptível entre eles havia um chalé de madeira, pintado apenas com óleo a fim de manter sua cor original, que apesar de simples, demonstrava ser um lugar muito aconchegante, parecendo ter saído das páginas de algum conto de fadas. Suas portas se abriram revelando uma mulher, já com seus quarenta e cinco anos, transbordando de felicidade e orgulho, que vinha na sua direção o mais rápido o possível.

– Bella! Minha filha, já fazem seis anos que não a vejo, você é uma mulher agora. Que saudades. – Suas frases saiam esganiçadas pelo choro compulsivo, enquanto abraçava sua tão amada filha.

* * *

Observando a cena ao longe, através de uma janela, encontrava-se um homem alto, de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos dourados. Perguntava-se se teria feito a coisa certa ao aceitar que a filha de sua empregada viesse morar ali, porém não teve como negar o pedido da fiel criada, já a tinha ávida de que não fosse incomodado, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar e lado o receio que o afligia.

Balançou a cabeça, a fim de espantar seus pensamentos sobre o assunto, e votou-se ao sócio que o observava sentado na cadeira fronte a sua mesa.

– Que tal deixarmos a reunião para amanhã? Você não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada do que falei até agora.

– Você tem razão. – após uma pequena pausa refletindo, Edward continuou. – Jasper, que tal irmos ao "Hanover Point" como antigamente, sem nenhuma preocupação.

– Claro! Aliás, ótima idéia. Nos vemos lá as nove. – Sem esperar resposta alguma, retirou-se do escritório, pegando sua mala e saindo porta a fora com um sorriso estampado na face, afinal era muito raro para Edward propor algo assim, nos últimos tempos começara a ser muito reservado, fugindo sempre de compromissos como este.

Sem mais o que fazer, Edward decidiu nadar, algo que não fazia a tempos, não sabia se isso era falta das águas ao redor de si ou se era, apenas, pura curiosidade de avistar a tal garota, filha de Renée. Passou por seu quarto vestiu a sunga e desceu para o pátio interior. Antes de adentrar na piscina, olhou para o chalé, onde se não fossem pelas malas lá fora, na pequena varanda, não notaria diferença alguma. Mergulhou, ficando o máximo de tempo o possível por lá, e quando voltou à superfície, necessitando ar, fitou novamente o mesmo local, notando que as malas já não se encontravam lá.

* * *

Com dificuldade Isabella tentava levar as malas para cima, sua coordenação motora não a ajudava. Com suor escorrendo pela testa chegou ao segundo andar, agradecendo aos céus por conseguir, mas em um pequeno descuido sua bagagem desceu escada abaixo causando um estrondoso barulho. Exausta e desanimada, apenasdeitou no chão olhando para o teto curvo do chalé, enquanto limpava o suor do rosto.

– Bella! Bella! Você está bem? O que acontece? – Renée subiu aflita até aonde sua filha repousava.

– Eu estou bem mãe. Só não sei se o aconteceu o mesmo com as malas. – Bella começou a rir descontroladamente, no que foi acompanhada por sua mãe.

– Só será preciso concertar o zíper. – Anunciou Emmett, aparecendo ao patamar das escadas, revelando um sorriso com covinhas, subiu-as e estendeu a mão para a garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e pele alva, que se encontrava estirada no chão. A mesma segurou a mão que lhe era estendida e ficou em pé, admirando o pequeno cômodo ao seu redor.

Sob o assoalho escuro, cuidadosamente encerrado, haviam duas camas de solteiro arrumadas com lençóis e fronhas brancas, adornadas com pequenos bordados verdes, entre elas existia um criado mudo, aonde um botão de rosa, posto em um copo, repousava belo e solene, e no canto, ao lado da janela, estava um armário de aspecto antigo, porém muito bem conservado.

Adentrou no quarto a fim de vê-lo melhor, e sem que percebesse movimento algum ao seu redor, Emmett já carregava sua mala para cima de uma das camas enquanto começava a conversar animadamente com as duas mulheres.

– Então, como foi à viagem?

– Bastante tranquila.

– Que ótimo. Pretende fazer o que?

– Não sei bem, estou meio dividida entre direito, administração e medicina.

Olhou-a com uma expressão admirada fazendo algo que poderia ser considerado uma menção se não fossem pelas gargalhadas dos seus interlocutores.

– Emmett, sem exageros. Bella é uma garota esforçada, espero que ela tenha uma carreira mais admirada do que a minha. r13; Renée veio a favor de sua filha, que se encontrava corada, no entanto sem perceber nada Emmett continuou.

– Com certeza, se não conseguir fazer nenhum desses cursos pode virar modelo.

– Bom, já chega. Bella você deve estar cansada, o banheiro fica em baixo das escadas, então tome um banho relaxe e vá dormir.

Renée saiu com Emmett no seu encalço, deixando a jovem Isabella sozinha com seus pensamentos. Aquele parecia um bom lugar para se viver, mesmo tendo de estudar, arranjar algum emprego e também ajudar sua mãe, sempre suportará tudo o que foi preciso e não seria agora que desistiria. Caminhou até a sua mala, depositada sob a cama, abriu-a e ao ver seu conteúdo soltou um grito agudo. Ao perceber o som que saia de sua boca, logo a tapou com a própria mão e ficou, com os olhos arregalados, fitando a mala.

– O que ouve? r13; Bella ouviu sua mão perguntar do andar de baixo, percebendo uma nota de preocupação em sua voz.

– Nada, eu... Não foi nada. r13; Seria muito vergonhoso para ela, se sua mãe soubesse o motivo do seu estado de surpresa e espanto.

_Flashback on_

–_ Alice, eu consegui a minha bolsa de estudos vou pra Hanover semana que vem._

_Animada Isabella contava sua mais nova novidade para sua melhor amiga. Mal podia esperar para começar a fazer a tão sonhada faculdade. Sua animação foi retribuída pela amiga que com gritos estridentes, pulou nela abraçando-a._

–_ Bella, você conseguiu. Agora temos algo muito importante a fazer._

–_ Não me diga são... _

–_ Sim, nós, ou melhor, VOCÊ precisa fazer compras urgentes. _

–_ Alice eu não vou fazer isso, não gosto e nem tenho dinheiro para pagá-las. _

–_ Mas eu tenho, mas se você não quiser fazer compras eu faço isso por vocês._

–_ Por favor, não. Isso é tão injusto._

–_ Não é nem um pouquinho. Afinal eu vou para uma universidade na Flórida e não vou mais poder fazer compra, deixe-me fazer suas malas? Por favor! Como uma despedida! Veja! Eu nem lhe obrigarei a me acompanhar, sei perfeitamente o que vai ficar bem em você. r13; Alice considerava fazer compras praticamente um culto, e fazer isso era indispensável, se não fosse pela sua amável simpatia, a qual todos se envolviam como em mágica, poderia ser considerada uma patricinha. Sabia muito bem como ter sua amiga na mão, e ao contrário do que poderia parecer, manipulava a amiga porque a amava, exatamente porque aos seus olhos fazia o certo._

–_ Mas, Alice..._

–_ Ah, por favor, deixe me fazer pela última vez, quem sabe daqui a quantos anos vamos voltar a nos ver? Por favor. r13; Pela última vez ela implorou, fazendo com que seus olhos chegassem a marejar, e a amiga, com pena disse._

–_ Eu vou pensar._

_A outra recebendo o simples talvez pulou nela novamente e exclamou que a amava muito._

–_ Isso não é um sim._

–_ Mas vai ser! Tchau, eu preciso fazer compras agora._

_Então a garota de cabelos espetados deixou a outra confusa e alarmada, para entrar no porche amarelo, e se dirigir até a cidade vizinha onde havia um shopping._

_Flashback off_

Amarradas com um laço de ceda azul claro, encontravam-se várias lingeries, Bella procurou no meio delas alguma que fosse menos abertas, com dificuldade para realizar sua árdua tarefa, retirou o pedaço de tecido que as prendia, espalhando-as sobre a cama. Não encontrou nada que a agradasse, então optou por um conjunto de cetim branco, que apesar de ser um tanto provocante, seria melhor do que as minúsculas calçinhas fio-dental ao seu lado.

Ela procurou dentro da mala, um pijama, ou camisola, ou qualquer peça confortável para que ela pudesse dormir. Ignorando os amarelos berrantes, vermelhos, estampas coloridas e de animais, no fundo da mala terminou sua busca ao encontrar uma caixa branca, de formato retangular, onde com letras garrafais estava escrito "Bons Sonhos". Sentou-se na cama, abrindo a caixa, onde se encontravam três conjuntos, empilhados. Uma baby doll preta, de cetim e rendas, linda, pensou, perfeita para alguém como Gisele Bündchen, Isabeli Fontana ou Angelina Jolie. Em baixo dela uma camisola vermelha, apertada no busto, onde o tecido fazia pregas, e em estilo balonê até o começo das coxas onde a mesma acabava, parecendo mais com um vestido de festa do que roupa de dormir. E bem por último um pijama rosa bebê, formado por um calção curto, e uma blusa de alcinha, que deixava seu umbigo a mostra, devido ao seu formato em "V" invertido: o seu escolhido.

* * *

Enquanto sua filha entrava no banheiro Renée, que conversava com Emmett na sala de sua casa, se precipitou para a porta ouvindo algumas batidas.

– Olá! Algum problema Renée? r13; Seu patrão, estava na soleira da porta, enrolado em um roupão azul marinho.

– Não, desculpe se o incomodamos.

– Não se preocupe, apenas fiquei preocupado ao ouvir um grito vindo daqui.

– Foi minha filha, sinto muito. Bom, agora ela esta no banho, É uma pena não poder apresentá-la neste momento.

– Tudo bem, vamos ter tempo para isso. Avise Emmett de que vou precisar dele ás nove horas.

– Sim senhor, até mais.

Edward seguiu para dentro da casa, a fim de se arrumar. Renée fechou a porta e transmitiu a recado a Emmett.

– Faz tempo que o patrão não sai à noite. Não é?! Jasper deve ter sofrido para convencê-lo. r13; Os dois trabalhavam ali há anos, e por este motivo conheciam Edward muito bem. r13; De qualquer forma, eles provavelmente vão se demorar, então avise Bella que vou levá-la para conhecer a cidade às nove e meia. Tchau.

Despediram-se normalmente. Emmett foi até a garagem e preparou o carro. Enquanto Renée passava o recado à Isabella, a mesma preocupadíssima tirou o pijama, erguendo a tampa da mala, onde as peças que antes foram ignoradas, agora a zombavam enquanto procurava algo simples e confortável para usar. Achou um vestido com decote em "V", seu vermelho bordô, não poderia ser chamado discreto, porém era confortável e bonito, sem exageros, indo até o final da coxa, adornado, na cintura, com uma faixa na mesma cor.

Sentou-se no sofá, enquanto conversou com sua mãe, até ouvirem a campainha tocar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Gente, axo que agora eu consegui mexer nisso, foi difícil, mas eu consegui \o/

To muito feliz que eu já tenha bastante leiotras aki, nos outros lugares, poucas pessoas comentaram nos primeiros capítulos...

Enfim, agora q eu aprendi, vou poder atualizar aki com mais frequencia...

Um obrigada especial à: Jujuh Cullen (q foi a minha primeira leitora aki), Lina Furtado (espero q continue gostando :D), Helena Camila (Alice malvada?hummm... Não vou demorar pra postar naum), Gibeluh (q bom q gostou!:D), e também um pbrigado a Gêmea que começou a postar por mim!!!

Então, estah aí o capítulo, digam-me o que axam!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Edward desembarcou do carro, arrependendo-se instantaneamente ao passar os olhos pela fachada do local. O letreiro de néon continuava o mesmo, piscando com luzes verdes e vermelhas, sua fachada pintada com cores fortes para chamar a atenção, e as portas de vidro abertas para quem quisesse entrar: "Hanover Point" era parada obrigatória para os estudantes da cidade. O elegante homem, que usava terno, não se enquadrava com o local, mas não se incomodava com isso, virou-se para o motorista e disse.

― Emmett, pode fazer o que quiser agora, te ligarei quando quiser voltar.

― Obrigada.

Seguiu para dentro do bar, enquanto o carro partia. Ali dentro pouco mudara, as antigas mesas de mogno, com cadeiras do mesmo material, o balcão com tampo de mármore cercado por bancos altos, e até mesmo os pôsteres do Elvis Presley e dos Beatles, continuavam ao lado da antiga máquina de música. Os clientes ainda eram os universitários, e a única novidade era uma máquina de dança.

Jasper estava no balcão lendo um contrato em seu notebook, e tomando um drink, começava a achar que não seria contemplado com a visita de Edward. Pensamente, este, que não durou mais de alguns segundos, pois ao olhar para o relógio levou um susto, vindo exatamente da pessoa que aguardava.

― Muito engraçado! ― Exclamou sarcástico.

― Desculpe.

― Garotos. Há quanto tempo não vem mais aqui? Acho que desde que desistiram de serem os "garanhões da madrugada". ― Do outro lado do balcão, uma mulher, já com seus cinqüenta e cinco anos de idade, brincava com os rapazes, apesar de muito já ter vivido, aparentava juventude em seus traços, gestos e falas, talvez o convívio com os jovens a fizesse ser uma também. Estava com as mínimas trancas do cabelo presas em um rabo-de-cavalo, o resto moreno com uma expressão de felicidade, assim como seus olhos que transmitiam alegria.

― Maria, nós crescemos, nos formamos fizemos carreira na Inglaterra. Não deu mais para voltar aqui. ― Edward explicou sua situação, no que foi retribuindo por um biquinho. Dando risada deu um beijo na bochecha da mulher atrás do balcão.

― Poderiam ter vindo me visitar antes.

― Desculpe-nos. ― Jasper pediu.

― O que eu não faço por vocês? ― Deu um sorriso. ― Então, eu sou uma empresária, preciso dos meus clientes! O que vão querer?

― O que você nos recomenda? ― Edward perguntou.

― Que tal cuba livre?

― Ótimo dois drinks, por favor! ― Com um balançar de cabeça de reprovação, e uma toalhada no ombro ela saiu deixando os dois sentados na bancada. Edward virou-se para Jasper, curioso.

― Qual é o meu novo trabalho?

― Achei que não perguntaria isso nunca.

― A curiosidade é de mais.

― Você foi contratado para tirar fotos para um anúncio de uma nova marca de roupas, coleção desenhada para jovens. O motivo de você ter vindo para cá, é que seus contratantes querem que a modelo dos catálogos seja realmente uma universitária, e cabe a você escolhe-la.

― Mas, por que simplesmente não contratam uma modelo profissional?

― Tenho duas palavras para você: milionários e excêntricos.

― Você falou três palavras. ― Colocando os copos sob o balcão, Maria interferiu na conversa.

― Tecnicamente foram duas, o "e" é apenas preposição neste caso, portanto não conta como palavra. ― Edward defendeu o amigo.

― Vocês andaram estudando, não?! Coisa que não faziam quando moravam aqui.

― Pode ter certeza.

― Afinal como achas que ficamos ricos? ― Edward completou.

* * *

Bella calçou os sapatos plataforma, desconfortáveis em seus pés e saiu de casa, seguindo Emmett o tempo todo. Passaram pelo mesmo corredor de anteriormente, desta vez sendo definido como "passagem dos criados", e embarcaram em uma Mercedez. Com pouco tempo de viagem, já estava em uma pequena avenida, que era explicada por Emmett.

― Esta é a avenida "Michele Obama", antigamente se chamava "63 avenue", mas há pouco tempo reformaram e renomearam, enfim, longa história. Aqui se localiza todo o comércio da cidade e ali ao fim dela, para a direita fica Harvard, onde você irá estudar. Entretanto nosso destino esta a esquerda, o "Hanover Point" é um bar freqüentado principalmente por universitários, e como caloura, é sua obrigação conhecê-lo.

― Tudo bem, mostre-me o quartel. ―Usando tom de brincadeira concordou com ele, que estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua. Os dois foram ao seu destino juntos, e, ao passarem pelas portas do estabelecimento receberam assovios vindos de fora, por bêbados.

Calmamente aproximaram-se de uma das mesas e sentaram-se, logo uma funcionária veio recepcioná-los, e com a mesma rapidez com que chegou ali, foi buscar seus pedidos.

― Aquela mulher, é professora de anatomia na universidade. ― Emmett citou apontando para uma loira, que acabara de entrar, bonita, era um substantivo de ofensa para referir-se à ela tamanha era sua beleza, Usava um mini vestido prata, de decote canoa e mangas balonê, seu cabelo ondulado estava parcialmente preso em um coque, e calçava um scarpin preto. Sorriu ao percebê-los lá, e caminhou em sua direção.

― Emmett, como vai?

― Bem e você?

― Melhor agora. ― Se cumprimentaram com um abraço carinhoso. ― Quem é essa? Sua nova namorada?

― Não, definitivamente. Esta é Isabella, filha de Renée, conseguiu uma bolsa e veio estudar aqui. Bella esta é Rosalie, como já disse: professora de anatomia. ― Piscou em direção à mulher ao seu lado ao dizer isto.

― Prazer em conhecê-la.

― O prazer é todo meu. ― As duas cumprimentaram-se polidamente e depois se abraçaram.

― Sente-se conosco.

― Obrigada.

Espantado coma a aparência da mulher a seu lado, pegou seu copo de água e foi observar o ambiente. Esperara velhas chatas, e descabeladas como professoras e não alguém quase tão jovem quanto ela, e maravilhosamente linda. Preferira deixar os dois à sós, para que pudessem flertar o quanto quisessem sem constrangimento.

Fitou um grupo sentado ao balcão, composto por dois homens, um de cabelos loiros e o outro da cor bronze, e uma mulher que trabalhava atrás do balcão. Conversavam e riam o tempo todo, até que aparentemente o assunto ficou mais pesado e um deles fez uma ligação. Perguntava-se o motivo de tão drástica mudança, quando abruptamente foi tirada de seus devaneios por Emmett que lhe chamava a atenção do outro lado.

― Bella, me desculpe, mas deixei o patrão aqui, e ele acabou de me ligar. O levarei para casa e depois volto buscá-la. Enquanto isso pode conversar com Rose.

― Claro.

Emmett foi embora, as deixando sozinhas. Um pouco constrangidas começaram a conversar, mas logo já falavam como velhas amigas.

― Bem, então você vai para Harvard?

― Sim. ― Depois de um pouco hesitar Rosalie continuou.

― Pretende fazer que curso?

― Estou em dúvida. Não sei se Emmett já lhe falou...

― Sim, entre direito, administração e medicina. ― Isabella foi interrompida pela mulher, agora a sua frente, onde se notava facilmente um brilho nos olhos ao falar do colega de trabalho de sua mãe.

― Exato. ― Concordou sem conseguir deixar de sorrir timidamente para ela, no que foi retribuída calorosamente.

― Eu não sei o que você busca, mas adoraria tê-la na minha classe.

― Obrigada. Desde pequena eu sempre gostei de ciências, talvez seja isso mesmo que eu escolha.

― Por favor, não se sinta pressionada, escolha o que você realmente quer, e se você escolher medicina será muito bem vinda na minha turma.

― Fico agradecida.

―Vamos deixar esses assuntos chatos de lado, você vai ter, acredito, mais quatro dias para escolher.

― Sim.

― Então, pense bem. No entanto agora vamos curtir a noite. ―Rosalie chamou a garçonete, pedindo duas doses de rum puxou-a para a pista de dança.

Não muito tempo depois despediram-se com a promessa de se encontrarem novamente. No caminho até o chalé foi alertada por Emmett já considerado um amigo por ela.

― Sua mãe quase me matou. Está preocupadíssima, disse-me que você tinha entrevista amanhã cedo e que eu seria o culpado se você perdesse a chance da sua vida, e etc.

Rindo despediram-se, Bella entrou sendo recebida por uma Renée aflita e preocupada que logo se acalmou ao constatar que a filha passava bem. Cansadas recolheram-se para no dia seguinte cedo acordar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo três**

O sol já havia nascido há muito tempo, quando Edward desceu até a sala e jantar, onde o café da manhã já tinha sido posto à mesa. Olhou em seu relógio, constatando que eram nove e meia da manhã, horário perfeito, há essa hora os alunos deveriam estar passeando pelo campus. Brevemente tomou uma xícara de café, já descendo para a garagem aonde embarcou no banco carona, ao lado de seu motorista.

Durante o caminho ficou absorto em seus pensamentos, naquela noite tudo o que levara anos para construir se deslanchara em dúvidas. Será que seu coração merecia outra chance?

_Flashback on_

_Depois de discutir seu trabalho com Jasper. Começaram a jogar conversa fora, junto de Maria, sua antiga conhecida. Se divertiam muito, até que começou o assunto pelo qual ele não participava de reuniões amigáveis como esta, e o ambiente ficou tenso, pelo menos para ele._

― _Então, como andam suas vidas amorosas? ― Maria perguntou._

― _Conheci uma garota pela internet, ela mora na flórida. ― Jasper respondeu animado._

― _Cuidado com essa tal Internet, nem tudo é o que parece lá._

― _Eu sei. E você perece minha mãe. ― Somente os dois riram, alheios aos sentimentos do outro homem, que com eles estava._

― _E você Edward como anda a vida amorosa?_

― _Eu... Tenho que ir. ― Desvencilho-se do assunto, colocando o telefone no ouvido e chamando o motorista. Os dois estupefatos pela repentina ausência do amigo, trocaram olhares de compreensão e solidariedade._

― _Ele ainda não superou Tânia. Não é?_

― _Nem um pouco. ― Jasper concordou._

_Flashback off_

― Chegamos. ― Anunciou Emmett. Edward agradeceu e disse que ligaria quando precisasse dele.

Desembarcou e começou a passear pelo campus, recebendo olhares alternados entre curiosidade e cobiça. Observou atentamente as universitárias que passavam, mas era raro alguma chamar-lhe realmente atenção. Convidou umas três ou quatro veteranas para irem até sua casa tirar algumas fotos, apenas para testes, todas lindas, entretanto lhes faltava algo, que nem ele sabia o que era.

Já quase chegava o horário do almoço, e ele planejava desistir de sua missão, praticamente impossível. Deu uma última olhada para os lados, como um gesto de esperança, e viu uma garota que corria em direção aos prédios acadêmicos. Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados balançavam no ritmo de sua corrida, contratando com a camisete branca e jeans preto que usava. A curiosidade o tomou, e seguindo seu instinto correu até ela, sem saber se conseguiria alcançá-la antes de a perder de vista.

Ao olhar para trás a bela jovem se assustou ao perceber o homem ao segui-la, e tropeçou no pé da escada. Alçando-a estendeu a mãe para ajudá-la a se levantar.

― Obrigada.

― Não foi nada. Você esta bem? ― Preocupado perguntou.

― Sim. ― Ela respondeu olhando para baixo.

― Tem certeza? ― Ele insistiu.

―Estou acostuma com isso, não se preocupe. ― Sorrindo com a preocupação dele, olhou firmemente para dentro dos orbes verdes que era seus olhos. Ele encarou-a perplexo, a garota a sua frente era linda, porém era chocante, seus olhos serem tão bonitos e diferentes, tendo uma coloração tão comum. Sem ao menos perceber estavam parados na frente das escadas do prédio, olhando, pela primeira vez um nos olhos dos outros, separados por apenas trinta centímetros de oxigênio.

Corando ao perceber como se encontravam, a mulher deu um paço pra trás e disse:

― Eu tenho que ir. ― Virou-se para a porta, subindo alguns degraus.

― Espere! ― Ela voltou-se com expectativa.

― Eu sou fotógrafo e procuro modelos, você pode passar na minha casa?

― Acredito que sim. ― Disse vinda na direção dela, que tirou da carteira um cartão, entregando a ela.

― O endereço e telefone estão ali, amanhã às cinco da tarde?

― Tudo bem. ― Começou novamente, a subir as escadas, desta vez com calma.

― Ei! Qual é seu nome? ― Ele gritou, enquanto ela abriu a porta, olhou pra trás sorriu e disse: "Bella", em seguida entrando.

* * *

Sem saber o que pensar, Bella concentrou-se na tarefa a seguir: ser entrevistada. Entrou em uma sala, pedindo licença. O ambiente parecia uma mistura de escritório e biblioteca, livros decoravam as paredes laterais, duas cadeiras estavam a frente da escrivaninha, onde um computador e vários papéis residiam, atrás dela uma mulher de cabelos loiros, com a cabeça abaixada olhando alguns papéis, estava. Uma grande janela de vidro se abria revelando o céu azul, e as paredes haviam sido pintadas com um tom azul-petróleo. Observou atentamente a figura famílias da mulher a sua frente, que calmamente suspirou, largando os papéis sob a mesa voltando-se para ela.

― Sente-se, por favor, Srta. Swan.

― Rosalie? ― Espantada perguntou.

― Bella? Que surpresa! ― Levantou-se e correu abraçá-la. ― Jamais imaginaria que eu seria sua orientadora.

― Muito menos eu.

Depois de Bella declarar que cursaria a faculdade de medicina, as duas ficaram a conversar sobre banalidades, sem perceber o tempo a passar. Uma secretária apareceu para Chamar a jovem professora para sua primeira aula. Então despediram-se e Bella foi atrás da secretária a fim de conseguir sua lista de matérias e um mapa do campus universitário.

Teve um dia cansativo e mesmo assim, deitada em sua cama, não conseguia dormir, pensava naquele homem que conhecera: Edward Cullen, de acordo com seu cartão, ela nunca se achou bonita, sua pele era muito pálida, mesmo para alguém vindo de Forks, "a capital da chuva", como costumava chamar com as amigas, seus cabelos sempre foram os mesmos: nem castanhos nem ruivos, e sempre lisos de mais, a única coisa que gostava em si mesma eram os olhos, e mesmo assim existiam tantos mais bonitos do que os seus. Simplesmente não conseguia entender o que ele via nela. E pensando nisso acabou adormecendo.

_Sua cabeça bateu contra o gelo empretecido, e sentiu alguma coisa sólida e fria a pressionando no chão, onde estava deitada.._

_Mas não teve a chance de prestar atenção em mais nada porque uma van vinha em sua direção. Uma voz baixa e musical a disse que alguem estava com ela. Duas mãos longas, brancas ficaram protetoramente na suafrente e a van parou a um palmo de distância dela, as mãos grandes cabendo perfeitamente num vão profundo na lateral da van._

― Bella! Bella! Acorde! ― Ela abriu os olhos atordoada pela súbita mudança, poderia jurar que a pouco estava em um estacionamento onde caia neve.

― Acho que tive um pesadelo. ― Olhou no visor de seu celular. ― Vou tomar um banho, e ir para o campus.

― Claro querida, não pode se atrasar. Que orgulho que você é para mim.

Renée voltou a dormir, enquanto Bella puxava da mala um vestido cumprido com estampa colorida em tons natureza. Desceu as escadas e entrou no banheiro tirando calmamente suas roupas, entrou embaixo da água morna que descia do chuveiro pensando em todas as mudanças de sua vida, tudo o que teve que passar para poder chegar ali, os insultos por estudar muito, a rejeição na escola, o ciúme. Mas valera a pena, agora era caloura em Harvard e daqui a alguns anos se formaria.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Depois de um cansativo dia, Bella voltava para casa caminhando, ainda eram três horas da tarde. Das mesas de fora do "Hanover Point" duas garotas chamaram sua atenção convidando-a para sentar-se com elas.

―Ei! Você não é Isabella? ― A garota de cachinhos ruivos, e aparelhos, que Bella reconheceu como Ana, sua colega nas aulas teóricas perguntou.

― Sim, chame-me de Bella, por favor.

― Claro.

― Então, Bella, gostaria de lanchar com a gente? ―A outra mulher perguntou. Esta tinha os cabelos castanhos claro, e usava uma faixa colorida neles, segurava um copo de cerveja na mão e com a outra mexia convulsivamente na gola baixa de sua blusa vinho.

― Eu adoraria. ― Fez uma pausa lembrando-se de certos verdes olhos. ― Mas não posso, tenho um compromisso logo. Talvez consiga arranjar um emprego temporário.

― OK. Nós entendemos. E a propósito, eu sou Ana e esta é Luiza.

― Espero que nos encontremos de novo.

― Com certeza. Bem, eu tenho que ir, não posso me atrasar.

― Tchau.

Continuou seguindo até chegar à mansão, entrou pela garagem, onde Emmett lustrava cuidadosamente um dos carros. Vendo a garota ali abriu um largo sorriso.

― Como foi seu primeiro dia na faculdade? Sua mãe não para de falar nisso um segundo se quer.

― Foi bem sim, obrigada por perguntar.

― Capaz. Teve aulas com Rose?

― Não, vou ter amanhã.

― Que bom.

― Pode me ajudar?

― Claro.

― Onde fica a rua "Crepúsculo" número 1495?

― Você está brincando comigo, não é?

― Não por quê? ― Confusa explicou o motivo de sua pergunta. ― Um fotógrafo, Edward Cullen de acordo com o cartão, me convidou para fazer um ensaio, disse que precisa de novas modelos.

Emmett olhou sério para ela, a compreensão o atingindo com um raio enquanto Bella falava.

― Querida, você mora na rua "Crepúsculo" número 1495, e o fotógrafo Edward Cullen é o patrão meu e de sua mãe.

― Sério?

― Claro! Por que eu mentiria para você?

Ela meneou a cabeça concordando, e despediu-se dele. Seguiu a frente pelo caminho de sempre, passando pelo corredor e a piscina até chegar ao chalé. Sua mãe não se encontrava ali, provavelmente estava trabalhando em algum lugar da enorme casa. Trocou-se colocando uma bata amarela por cima de um calção jeans, calçou uma rasteirinha com estampa de onça e fez um rabo no alto da cabeça. Foi até o espelho para conferir seu "look", definitivamente ela mudara muito, suas roupas pareciam mais com algo que Alice escolheria para vestir.

Bocejando desceu as escadas, foi até a geladeira na humilde cozinha, onde encontrando uma garrafa de suco, bebeu-a. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão, esperando o horário chegar, com mais um bocejo adormeceu ali mesmo.

* * *

Edward conferiu seu material pela quarta vez, nos últimos cinco minutos, quase todas as garotas haviam chegado, faltava apenas Bella, a que mais lhe chamou atenção. Jasper entrou em seu estúdio preocupado.

― Eu sei que você esta doido para conhecer melhor a tal Bella, de quem você falou a tarde inteira. Mas as outras garotas estão impacientes, será que você poderia começar isso logo?

― OK. ― Edward meneou a cabeça, e levantou-se, seguindo para a sala de estar, onde as quatro mulheres o esperavam.

― Olá, eu sou Edward Cullen, como vocês já sabem. Cada uma de vocês vai ir até meu estúdio e eu vou tirar algumas fotos suas. Não sou eu quem vai escolher uma de vocês para fazer a campanha, então não depende de mim, apenas dos contratantes. Ok? ― As garotas concordaram, entendendo e ele continuou. ― Vocês já deram seus nomes completos e dados para Jasper, ele irá chamá-las uma por uma e virão até meu estúdio.

* * *

― Goal! From Brazil.

O barulho da televisão fez Isabella acordar com um pulo, esfregando as vistas olhou ao seu redor, onde na parede um relógio marcava cinco horas e quarenta e cinco minutos. Não esperou um segundo e correu em direção à mansão. Passando pelo corredor cheio de portas imaginou que poderia usar uma dela para entrar, mas provavelmente se perderia lá dentro se o fizesse. Passou pela garagem, e rapidamente se encontrava subindo as escadas para a entrada.

A porta se abriu e ela pode escutar parte da fala vinda de dentro.

― ... quando chegar a resposta, Jasper ligara para vocês. Obrigada novamente, e boa noite.

As mulheres agradeceram e após saíram juntas, comentando sobre como o fotógrafo era gostoso. Edward absorto em seus pensamentos, olhou ao redor, procurando a mulher que andara ocupando seus pensamentos durante todo o dia, e encontrou-a encostada timidamente à uma das lacunas, a mesma começou a subir as escadas em sua direção enquanto falava.

― Não sei se o senhor lembra de mim, mas...

― Bella. Certo? ― Ele interrompeu-a.

― Sim eu...

― Entre, cheguei a pensar que não a veria mais.

― Tive algumas distrações e acabei perdendo o horário. Desculpe.

― Não tem problema. Entre.

Ela o seguiu para dentro, passando rapidamente pelo hall de entrada e chegando a uma enorme sala de estar. Uma tapeçaria ficava pendurada na parede ao lado da porta, do outro lado uma janela, com molduras brancas, fazendo um brilhante contraste com o marfim claro com que era pintado o cômodo. No chão um tapete felpudo, na cor branca, no centro dele encontrava-se uma pequena mesa de vidro adornada com um vaso de tulipas vermelhas. E encostado as paredes vários sofás, também da cor delas, onde Jasper repousava.

― Bella este é Jasper. Jasper esta é Bella. ― Edward apresentou-os, enquanto o outro homem levantava-se do sofá com um tom divertido.

― Prazer em conhecê-lo. ― Bella estendeu a mão, a qual Jasper pegou delicadamente e levou aos lábios enquanto dizia.

― O mesmo digo eu. Então, você é a tal Bella, de quem Edward falou a tarde toda?

― Sim, sou Bella, agora o fato de Edward ter me citado durante toda à tarde, não é de meu conhecimento.

― Claro que não. ― Gargalhando, Jasper retirou-se. ― Espero vê-los novamente em breve. Adeus.

Edward revirou os olhos diante da cena que o amigo fez, apenas para, sabia ele, deixá-lo constrangido, situação toda que teve o efeito contrário, já que a moça estava corando violentamente ao seu lado.

― Não dê bola para Jasper. Só estava fazendo uma ceninha. Venha. ― Chamou-a e seguiram até o terceiro andar pela elegante escadaria em formato de caracol. Passaram por várias portas, que assim como as que Bella estava acostumada a passar todo dia, tinham um símbolo gravado, aproveitando a oportunidade ela perguntou-o.

― E esses símbolos nas portas, são algum tipo de brasão.

― Ah, sim. ― Ele parou na frente de uma delas, e ficou a fitá-la enquanto também era observado com muita atenção. ― Os Cullen são uma família muito antiga, e este é o nosso brasão.

― Incrível. ― Ela sussurrou. Ficaram alguns segundos compenetrados apenas prestando atenção aos ricos detalhes na madeira, até que Edward quebrou o clima de nostalgia anunciando seu lugar favorito em toda a casa, até aquele momento.

― Este é meu estúdio. Entre por favor, as damas primeiro. ― Passando por ele rindo, pois fazia uma mesura a ela, colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou-a logo em seguida entrando na grande sala, onde vários ambientes ficavam lado a lado, criando um divertido contraste.

― Legal, não é?

― Claro.

― Sente-se naquele banco. ― Ela obedeceu-o indo até um banco alto e preto, que estava na frente de um pano branco que cobria o chão e a parede atrás de si. Edward pegou sua câmera e alguns papéis, que se encontravam em cima de uma mesa, no centro da sala.

― Mantenha a postura correta, e sorria.

Ela obedeceu-o.

― Bella você esta muito nervosa, qualquer um percebe. Relaxe!

― É difícil com você aqui.

― Você consegue. ― Edward depositou a câmera em seu lugar e colocou-se atrás dela. Delicadamente levou suas mãos até os ombros de Bella, deixando os polegares no início de suas costas, começando a movimentar seus dedos ali.

― Delicia! ― Edward riu ao comentário.

― Ops... Eu falei isso alto?

― Aham. ― Ele começou a rir mais ainda quando viu suas bochechas vermelhas. ― Tudo bem. Faça o que eu disse, você é linda.

Novamente ele pegou sua câmera de cima da mesa, e começou a tirar fotos dela, sob todos os ângulos possíveis.

― Agora, vamos começar? ― Ele perguntou.

― O quê?

― Brincadeirinha. Agora eu quero tirar algumas fotos de poses suas.

― OK.

Ele abriu um notebook e mostrou uma pose para ela, a mesma imitando a mulher da foto, colocou uma mão na parte de trás do quadril, e levantou a outra apoiando a cabeça na mesma. O som de sinos chocando-se doces como mel,chegou aos ouvidos de Edward: Bella ria sem parar.

― Qual a piada?

― Isso é muito estranho

― Não é não. Você fica muito bonitinha assim.

― Vou fingir que acredito.

Com este clima descontraído continuaram tirando as fotos por mais um bom tempo, divertindo enquanto deixavam de perceber o tempo passado por trás das janelas inexistentes no estúdio.

― Sabe, há muito tempo eu não me divertia tanto com alguém. Minha vida, nos últimos tempos, se resume a tirar fotos e assinar contratos. ― Edward começou uma nova conversa enquanto desciam as escadas.

― Então você realmente precisa de animação. ― Ela conclui.

― Concordo.

Bella começou a falar, porém foi impedida pelo toque de seu celular.

― Alô. Quem fala?

― _Sou eu filha. O que ouve? Estou preocupada._

― Mãe, me perdoe. Quando cheguei você ainda trabalhava, e ontem nem me lembrei de avisá-la. Eu vim fazer uma espécie de teste para um possível emprego temporário. ― Falou olhando sugestivamente para o homem ao seu lado.

― _Tudo bem. Mas não faça isso de novo, você me deixou muito preocupada, achei estava envolvida no acidente, venha até as proximidades do campus agora._

― Ok. Até mais. ― Despediu-se desligando o telefone, e murmurando "Dona Renée como você se estressa fácil".

― O que disse? ― Curioso o fotógrafo perguntou.

― Nada. Tenho que ir. Apesar de já ter dezoito anos, eu ainda vivo com minha mãe e devo satisfações a ela. Então... ― Deixou a frase no ar sem saber como continuar diante daqueles misteriosos olhos verdes, encararam-se silenciosamente, se perguntando o motivo de serem afetados desta maneira pela presença um do outro.

― Então, espero você sábado do "Hanover Point" às sete? ― Ela quebrou o silêncio convidando-o.

― Claro.

― Certo. Eu tenho que ir. ― Ele concordou com a cabeça não se movendo um único centímetro. ― Tchau. ― Ela acenou, embora estivessem a passos de distância. Recebeu um novo aceno em resposta, então foi em frente abraçando-o e depositando um singelo beijo em sua bochecha esquerda. Depois calmamente se dirigiu a porta. Uma garota perceptiva, como já fora dito por seu pai, sabia, e não tinha conhecimento sobre como, que ele precisava de alguém que o ajudasse a superar seus próprios medos, e mesmo que inconscientemente, estava disposta a ser esse alguém.


	5. Capítulo 5

Gente eu toi amando as reviews, hoje naum via dar pra responder uma por uma, mas brigadão a todas assim msm, fiko feliz q vcs estejam gostando de verdade... É uma short fic, acredito que não irá ter mais de 11/12 capítulos. Mas até lá espero que vcs aproveitem bem a fic! beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

Silenciosa e calma seguiu caminhando pelas ruas da cidade refletindo novamente em sua vida. E mesmo depois de passar a noite discutindo consigo mesma, o que esperar daquele encontro, não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão, a não ser de que seguiria o seu caminho seja lá qual fosse ele.

O mato verde ao seu redor era extremamente convidativo, não seria uma má idéia descansar em uma das árvores na beira da estrada, ainda mais com o clima extremamente quente de Hanover para uma forkense. A cidade começou a aparecer sob a vegetação, e agora, ela apreciava tudo que não pode observar quando passara antes ali, com o carro. As casas ajeitadas e com quintais floridos envoltos pela grama verde logo no começo, e logo após vários prédios dos mais antigos aos modernos, alojando o comércio da cidade em seus térreos, e em seus apartamentos alunos e mais alunos da aclamada Harvard. E no fim um prédio majestoso com um arco a sua frente indicando a entrada para a tão sonhada universidade, porém o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um aglomerado de pessoas em volta de uma construção de um andar, em volta dos prédios, assustada começou a correr em direção ao "Hanover Point".

Aproximando-se identificou sua mãe sentada na calçada no lado oposto a multidão. Estava com as mãos na cabeça, escondendo as lágrimas de felicidade do rosto, sabia que era errado estar alegre com tal situação, mas não podia evitar o grande alivio no peito ao escutar a voz de sua filha novamente. Alguns estudantes que vieram na direção de Bella foram parados pela mesma que se encontrava confusa com tudo aquilo.

― O que aconteceu?

― Ouve um acidente, um carro perdeu o controle e bateu em uma das mesas do bar. Duas garotas morreram.

― Obrigada. ― Rapidamente correu até sua mãe, já imaginando o que ela pensara com sua demora á vir para casa.

― Mãe está tudo bem. Eu estou bem.

Vendo a filha sã e salva a sua frente, Renée levantou-se a abraçou fortemente murmurando palavras quase desconexas entre o choro compulsivo.

― Quando você não voltou mais e... Falaram-me que aconteceu um acidente... Eu quase morri de... Preocupação... Você não sabe... O alivio que foi... Ouvir sua... voz.

― Calma mãe, esta tudo bem.

― Agora sim.

― Você tem o telefone do Emmett?

― Sim, aqui. ― Ela retirou o celular do bolso e entregou a sua filha, que procurou o número e logo iniciou a ligação.

― Emmett, quem fala é a Bella. Você pode passar na frente do "Hanover Point" e levar a Renée para casa.

― _Claro. Mas, o que aconteceu?_

― Um acidente, ela não esta bem, por favor venho logo.

― _Sim._

Ele desligou o telefone e em menos de cinco minutos, nos quais Bella ficou consolando sua mãe, chegou ali. Carregando Renée até o banco passageiro do carro, onde adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

― Vamos? ― Emmett perguntou à Bella que curiosa fitava as muitas pessoas que se dispersavam pelo local, comentando sobre a fatalidade acontecida. Rosalie que estava no meio delas os vendo mandou um sorriso triste enquanto ia em sua direção. Chegando cumprimentou-os com um aperto de mão.

― Foi uma fatalidade. ― Começou. ― Ei, vocês! Vão para casa! ― Chamou a atenção de alguns garotos que se aproximavam dos corpos, e depois continuou pensativa: ― Bella, amanhã não terá aula como forma de luto. Se os familiares autorizarem os corpos serão utilizados para estudos, é realmente uma pena, duas garotas lindas com uma vida inteira pela frente. Até mais, vou ajudar os militares a recolher os corpos.

Depois seguiu para a frente do bar, Bella absorta em seus pensamentos a seguiu até a frente do bar. Observando a bagunça feita pelo acidente ocorrido não pode esquecer que se não fosse pelo convite de Edward, estaria ali, seu corpo, frio e duro como pedra, assim como os corpos de Ana e Luiza, prensada entre o carro e o chão. Balançou a cabeça procurando esquecer tais pensamentos e entrou no carro onde Emmett a esperava já no volante.

Tempo depois, observava sua mãe deitada na cama ao lado da sua, dormindo com uma expressão serena.

― Ela teve um dia difícil. ― Comentou, descendo as escadas. ― Obrigada por me ajudar.

― Não se preocupe; amigos são para essas coisas.

― Claro. Aceita um café?

― Sim, obrigada.

Ela logo trouxe duas xícaras com café extra-forte e entregou uma delas a Emmett. Os dois beberam em silêncio, até que Bella teve coragem para perguntar algo que a deixava curiosa desde que vira sua professora e seu amigo juntos.

― Então, você e a Rosalie?

― O que? ― Ele fingiu-se de desentendido, mas ela estreitou os olhos percebendo e continuou.

― Você acha que eu não percebi o clima?

― Que clima? ― Ela apenas olhou-o cética diante da pergunta, ele então, desistindo, confessou, revirando os olhos. ― OK. Você venceu. Mas, não tem como dar certo, ela é uma professora super inteligente e todo esse blá blá blá. E eu sou apenas um motorista.

Percebendo o que ele sentia, aproximou-se dele se agachando na sua frente e olhando em seus olhos. ― Nada disse tem importância, e você sabe. Vai perder o amor da sua vida por causa das suas diferenças sociais?

Ele refletiu por alguns segundos as palavras jogadas no ar, percebendo que, se ele, não fosse atrás do que queria, ninguém o faria. Então com uma decisão de última hora levantou-se e saiu correndo gritando: ― Eu tenho que ir. Obrigado.

Bella simplesmente sorriu, sabendo que logo os dois estariam juntos formando, talvez, uma família feliz. Foi ao banheiro trocar-se e após subiu as escadas, e deitou-se na cama. Passaram todos por um dia triste, mas que mesmo assim tinha motivos para comemoração, então, o melhor seria tocar a vida em frente, e agradecer por estarem todos vivos e felizes. Com esses pensamentos adormeceu serena ao lado de sua mãe.

Acordou-se com o barulho, desnecessário naquele dia, do celular, não conseguindo dormir de novo, levantou-se bocejando. Percebeu que sua mãe ainda dormia, foi até ela com o intuito de acordá-la, mas Renée dormia tão profundamente que seria um crime acordá-la. Escolheu uma regata preta contendo na estampa uma guitarra prata e um calção balonê vermelho que estavam colocados juntos dentro da mala, decidida pegou o telefone descendo as escadas enquanto o telefone realizava a chamada.

― _Bella?_

― Sim.

― _Tudo certo?_

― Claro. Aliás, quase.

― _O que foi?_

― Resolvi dar um dia de descanso para a Renée, ela dorme tão serena, que não tive coragem de acordá-la. Mas eu vou precisar de uma pequena ajuda sua.

― _Fala._

― Ela merece uma folga. Então, o que ela faz exatamente naquela casa?

― _Vá até a cozinha da mansão e lá, na porta da geladeira tem uma listinha com o que ela faz a cada dia da semana._

― Ok. Muito obrigada.

― _De nada._

― Tchau.

― _Até mais._

― Ah, só mais uma coisinha!

― _Manda._

― Onde fica a cozinha?

Emmett deu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha e pediu para que ela fosse até a garagem para que ele lhe mostrasse. Assim o fez, depois de deixar um bilhete e um beijo na testa da mãe.

Correndo atravessou o gramado e a calçada que envolvia a piscina, suja por sinal, chegou até a porta de vidro, a qual estava acostumada a passar todos os dias. Entrou no corredor onde Emmett a esperava.

― Bom dia, Bella.

― Bom dia. Então?

― Venha comigo. ― Ele entrou na primeira porta disponível com ela a seu encalço. O lugar era, sem dúvidas, uma dispensa, com várias prateleiras com as mais variadas comidas, bebidas e produtos de limpeza, não era muito grande e tinha um aspecto sinistro andando ali no escuro, mas Bella nem teve tempo de pensar muito, pois logo chegaram à outra porta por onde puderam entrar na moderna cozinha. Emmett foi até a geladeira, enquanto a outra observava o local. ― Além do que há aqui. ― Apontou para a lista. ― Você deve servir o café e o almoço. ― Ele seguiu até um balcão e pegou uma bandeja, e depositando algumas frutas, torradas e uma xícara de café, entregou-a. ― Sirva o almoça às 11h45min. Siga por aquele corredor e depois vire à direita, a sala de jantar não tem porta, deixe a comida em cima da mesa e depois pode fazer o que esta na lista. Precisa de ajuda?

― Não acho que eu peguei.

― Qualquer dúvida estarei na garagem.

― OK. Obrigada você tem me ajudado muito.

― Você também.

* * *

Depois de encontrar a sala de jantar em meio ao labirinto que chamavam de corredor e tirar o pó do primeiro andar, começava a achar que sua mãe tinha super poderes. Olhou mais uma vez na lista e constatou: "Lavar as calçadas da piscina" escrita nela. Desanimada foi até lá, carregando sabão em pó e uma vassoura de fibra, ligou a mangueira e molhou as calçadas, depois espalhou o sabão e começou a esfregar.

― Bella? ― Uma voz conhecida fez ela dar um salto com o susto.

― Oi.

― O que você esta fazendo aqui? ― Edward perguntou indo em sua direção.

― Limpando as calçadas. ― Ela continuou seu trabalho sem dar muito atenção a ele.

― Isso eu percebi, mas por quê?

― Eu quis dar uma folga para a Renée, ela ficou muito abalada com o acidente.

― Entendo. Mas, o que eu não entendo é por que você esta limpando as calçadas da minha casa. ― Ela olhou para o rosto franzido dele e então compreendeu.

― Acho que não te falei.

― O quê?

― Renée é minha mãe. ― Anunciou e começou a esfregar uma mancha que não queria sair do chão de jeito nenhum.

― Por que você não me falou?

― Bom, o assunto não surgiu, e minha mãe me ligou e eu acabei tendo que sair correndo... ― Olhou para ele deixando a frase no ar.

― Eu te perdoo. ― Ele estendeu as mãos por cima dela aproveitando-se da mesma que estava ajoelhada.

― Engraçadinho. ― Ela desencaixou a cabeça da vassoura e começou a esfregar as cerdas dela com toda a força possível, sem resultado algum. ― Mas que droga!

― Quer ajuda?

― Não, obrigada. Além do que você é o patrão.

― Mas eu também sou humano e posso te ajudar.

― Mão eu não quero sua ajuda.

― Eu vou buscar um produto mais forte para tirar a mancha. ― Ele foi para dentro ignorando totalmente os protestos de Bella, que gritava contra ele. Bufando de raiva voltou ao seu árduo trabalho. Cinco minutos depois Edward voltou segurando um vidro de "Mazarolo*".

*É um produto de limpeza bastante forte. Minha mãe usa!

Borrifou em cima e declarou:

― Não foi tão mal assim, não é? ― Ela bufou e revirou os olhos. ―O "patrão" também sabe trabalhar no pesado.

― OK. Você venceu. ― Bella virou de costas e pegou a mangueira começando a tirar o sabão do chão.

― Repete!

― Eu não vou repetir mais nada. ― Continuou de costas enquanto respondia a ele, e por isso também não o viu enchendo um balde de água na piscina.

― Vamos! Não vai doer, Bella, ou devo chamá-la de Isabella? ― Edward perguntou a fim de distraí-la.

― Bella esta ótimo.

― Sua mãe me disse que seu nome é Isabella e não Bella.

― Mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella. OK?

― Claro. ― Ele se posicionou atrás dela. ― Mas você vai repetir?

― Não. ― Declarou como se fosse óbvio.

― Então diz que o "patrão" sabe, sim, acabar com manchas que deixam a Bella irritada. ― Continuou insistindo com um tom divertido.

― Você não espera que eu te responda isso, não é? ― Ela perguntou cética virando-se para ele, que estava com o balde pronto para jogar água nela. ― Oh não!

Rapidamente se livrou da mangueira e começou a correr em volta da piscina, com ele a perseguindo Ofegante, corria sem parar, feliz por ele estar em desvantagem por ter de carregar o balde consigo.

Duas voltas em torno da enorme piscina a deixaram cansada, e sem que percebesse diminuiu o ritmo da corrido. Edward aproveitando-se do momento, jogou toda a água do balde nela sem esperar, e devido a distância a água só a atingiu da cintura para baixo.

Os dois pareciam crianças brincando de gato e rato, e mesmo ao admitir isso para si mesma não parou, era divertido, ao lado dele ela se sentia diferente, ou talvez ao lado dele ela fosse simplesmente ela mesma. Buscando vingar-se pegou a mangueira do chão e apontou-a para a sua direção, rindo sem parar.

A água estava o deixando encharcado, ele foi se aproximando sorrateiramente, com as mãos erguidas em sinal de rendição, ele desligou a mangueira dando um sorriso e mandando um beijo. Ele continuou se aproximando, enquanto ela largava a mangueira no chão, quando estava suficientemente perto a pegou no colo como um bebê, percebendo as intenções dele, ela começou a gritar pedindo socorro e agarrou-se ao pescoço dele como uma desesperada.

― Calma. ― tentou Pará-la enquanto ria.

― Se eu for você vai junto.

― Um... ― Ele começou a balançá-la para pegar impulso. ― Dois... ― Ela se segurou firmemente a ele. ― Três! ― Ele lançou na piscina, mas escorregou na borda sem poder recuperar o equilíbrio, então os dois caíram dentro da água voltando à superfície dando altas gargalhadas.

― Eu avisei. ― Ela constatou indo até a escada.

― Aonde você pensa que vai?

― Me trocar. ― Ela olhou para onde ele se encontrava a segundos atrás, voltando seu olhar para mais perto dela pode ver uma figura mergulhando em sua direção, e logo o rosto de Edward surgiu a sua frente.

― Eu não vou ter que forçar você a ficar aqui comigo, não é?

― Sério eu preciso fazer o almoço.

― Eu peço uma pizza.

― Eu tenho que terminar o serviço e... ― Ele colocou os dedos nos lábios dela silenciando-a.

― Por favor, eu sou só uma criança solitária sem ninguém para brincar comigo. ― Brincando fez um bico e cruzou os braços no peito.

― Esta bem crianção. ― Jogou água no rosto dele e nadou rapidamente em direção ao outro lado da piscina.

― Então é assim? ― Ele mergulhou atrás dela e continuaram a correr um atrás do outro até cansarem. Emmett observava-os há algum tempo, resolvera ver como ia o trabalho de Bella e encontrou os dois nadando, sorriu consigo mesmo, imaginando os resultados de tal repentina amizade e voltou à garagem. Um raio estourou no horizonte, indicando chuva, a atenção dos dois voltou-se para o céu, aonde nuvens tinham se formado sem que percebessem.

― Acho melhor eu ir me trocar. ― Bela anunciou.

― Venha, vamos lá a casa.

― Minha casa é aqui do lado, então...

― Você não vai querer incomodar sua mãe, e por isso virá comigo.

― Sabia que é muito feio chantagear as pessoas? ― Perguntou retoricamente, mas mesmo assim teve sua resposta.

― Se funcionar tudo bem.

Ela mostrou a língua enquanto saia da piscina, em resposta ele puxou-a pela cintura de volta para a água e subiu na borda rapidamente.

― Você ainda me paga.

Entraram na mansão, enrolados em toalhas e estremecendo com o frio causado pela chuva que começava a cair. Edward guiou-a ao terceiro andar, onde a fez entrar em um quarto. Na parte central encostada a parede havia uma cama com dossel, cheia de almofadas em tons preto e dourado, contrastando com a colcha cinza, e as cortinas pretas amarradas ao palanque dele. Em cada lado um criado-mudo branco, e em sua frente uma banquete da mesma cor. Na parede oposta havia dois pufes pretos, e entre eles uma mesinha com um vaso com copos-de-leite dentro, próximo à porta uma moldura, sem porta, abria caminho para um espaço aonde havia espelhos nas paredes, espelhos que, também serviam como portas para o banheiro e o closet.

Ela hesitou na entrada, mas ele logo a puxou para dentro a guiando para o banheiro enquanto informava:

― Este é o meu quarto. Bem, minha mãe é engenheiro e arquiteta ela projetou toda a casa.

― Incrível.

Ele abriu a porta de espelho e a fez entrar, abrindo a porta do balcão de madeira branca, assim como tudo ali, retirou um roupão e uma toalha que foram penduradas nos ganchos da parede.

― Você pode entrar no Box, e eu levo as suas roupas para a secadora.

― OK. ― Bella entrou. Não se sentia exatamente confortável tirando suas roupas com um homem no mesmo ambiente, mesmo com o Box negro os separando, era possível ver o seu vulto pelo lado de fora. Sem pressa retirou cada uma de suas peças, para depois entregar pelo vão da abertura que fez na porta.

― Sem pressa, me encontre lá em baixo.

A água escorria delicadamente por seu corpo esguio, enquanto enxugava os cabelos levemente perfumados com um odor masculino, afinal aquela casa pertencia a um homem solteiro, seria no mínimo, estranho, encontrar produtos femininos em seu banheiro. Enrolou-se no roupão olhando rapidamente no espelho os cabelos bagunçados.

Desceu as escadas calmamente, no final delas Edward encontrava-se de costas usando uma camiseta azul marinho e um calção jeans, totalmente diferente do ambiente a sua volta, um homem totalmente rico e requintado, mas que no fundo era apenas um jovem querendo viver.

Ela não havia esquecido sua vingança, e olhando-o ali tão distraído não pode resistir. Saiu correndo e se pendurou em suas costas sussurrando em seu ouvido "Eu disse que teria minha vingança." Edward surpreso perdeu o equilíbrio fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão, com ele por cima de Bella, apoiou os braços no chão, mantendo-a entre eles.

Os dois se encaravam profundamente, embriagados naquele momento. Edward aproximou seu rosto do dela lentamente, esperando rejeição, que não veio, então posou seus lábios sob os dela.

"Telefonezinho tocando, uhul. Telefonezinho tocando, é o fone-fone, é fonezinho, é celular, é o fone-fone tocando..."

Edward sentou no chão e atendeu seu celular que tocava sem parar.

― Alô!

― _Oi filho. Como você esta?_

― Estou bem, mãe, bem até de mais. ― Piscou para Bella que ria descontroladamente balançando suas pernas no ar.

― _E como anda a vida?_

― Mãe, depois eu te ligo, agora estou ocupado.

― _Tudo bem, mas não esqueça._

― Tchau. Te amo.

― _Eu também._

Desligou o telefone e colocou-se de pé, estendendo a mão para Bella, que tentava sem sucesso controlar o riso.

― O que há de tão engraçado?

― Você... Crianção... Mamãe. ― Impedida por seu riso, não conseguiu formular uma frase coerente. Percebendo que ela quis se referir ao fato de ter lhe chamado de criança e depois ter recebido uma ligação de sua mãe, fez uma careta e a pegou no colo só largando-a no sofá da sala.

― Cuidado! ― Conseguiu advertir entre arfadas, deitada no sofá com as mãos no estômago, que já começava a doer pelas contrações causadas pela risada.

― Vamos ver quem é o crianção agora!

Ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado dela, levando seus lábios em direção aos dela.

― Bella! Menina, mal chegou à cidade e já sai distribuindo a perseguida por aí? ― Renée estava na porta olhando-os surpresa.

― Calma mãe, eu cai na piscina e o Edward me trouxe aqui para tomar banho sem lhe incomodar, não aconteceu nada.

― Tem certeza? Eu podia jurar que ele ia lhe beijar agora mesmo. E com a senhorita usando só um roupão, o que você queria que eu pensasse?

― Dona Renée, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. E eu só estava tirando um cisco do olho dela. ― Edward entreviu, recebendo um olhar de indignação de Bella que mesmo assim concordou com um sorriso amarelo.

― Isso! Isso mesmo o que aconteceu, exatamente.

― Estou de olho em vocês. ― Renée encarou-os rápida, porém intensamente e se virou voltando para a cozinha.

Os dois se olharam e começaram a gargalhar.

― Bella você não sabe mentir, mesmo. ― Edward afirmou.

― E você não sabe inventar uma desculpa descente. Fala sério: "Eu estava tirando um cisco do olho dela." ― Ela fez uma imitação ridícula da voz dele. ―Quem acreditaria?

― Sua mãe.

― É verdade. Acho melhor eu ir, antes que ela ponha aquela mente fértil pra trabalhar novamente. ― Com um sorriso virou-se.

― Nos vemos mais tarde?

― Provavelmente o "Hanover Point" vai estar fechado, por causa das garotas que morreram, então...

― Sábado?

― Te encontro as oito.

― Até.

* * *

Hummm, qunado é que eles vão conseguir dar esse beijo??? Vcs só vão descobrir no próxmimo cap. *Isso é tão novela das oito *

sopaksopk

Beijos


	6. Capítulo 6

Genteee, voltei com o capítulo 6 pra vcs. :D

HAHAHA... Amei as reviews, é a mehor coisa pra levantar o astral de um autor...

Sai nesse capítulo, mas demora eim ushauhsuahsau. É que perderia a graçada história se não tivesse o suspense.

**Angel Cullen McFellou** USHAUSH É coisa de pais isso, sabe como é!?! Eu tenho akele toke no meu telefone, foia mminha inspiração \o/ hsuahsuahsuaahsuah, eu me divirto fazendo essas partes.

Nãos e preocupe com isso, desde que esteja gostando... Eu não fiz o beijo ali de propósito, mas já nesse capítulo...*suspense* Só a Renée mesmo pra acreditar

Então, até o próximo, vou att assim que der

Beeijos

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

O resto da semana se passou lentamente, Bella continuou com as aulas normalmente, o acidente quase esquecido na mente dos alunos. Tornara-se amiga de Rosalie, passando todas as tardes conversando com a mesma.

Edward recebera a decisão de seus clientes, mas não entrara em contato com nenhuma das candidatas. Jasper depois de muito insistir soube o motivo disso, ficara feliz pelo amigo ter-se permitido se apaixonar novamente.

Bella entrava no bar, usando uma blusa verde de tafetá, com as mangas dobradas e os primeiros botões abertos formando um decote. Era franzida na cintura e um pouco mais cumprida do que o comum, assim ela colocou uma legin preta. Para completar calçou uma sandália alta de tiras bege, e colocou uma corrente dourada que fez duas voltas em seu pescoço.

Edward a esperava sentado em uma das mesas usando um terno preto, uma camisa social azul e uma calça jeans. Com seus cabelos cuidadosamente desarrumados. Sorriu ao vê-la e levantou-se para afastar a cadeira, para ela se sentar, depois voltou ao seu lugar em frente a ela.

― Nossa, que cavalheiro. ― Ela comentou.

― Coisas de família. ― Olhou-a nos olhos enquanto Maria colocava-se ao lado deles com um sorriso muito satisfeito.

― Olá! O que vão querer?

― Bella? ― Perguntou ele.

― O que me diz?

― Que tal tomarmos um drink primeiramente.

― Ótimo. ― Ela concordou.

― Dois Dry Martini, por favor Maria.

― Voltou logo. ― Disse Maria retirando-se.

― Como foi sua semana?

― Corrida. Faculdade não é nada fácil, mas Rosalie tem me ajudado bastante.

― Sei como é. Pode ser difícil pra você acreditar, mas eu já fiz faculdade. ― Edward falou a última parte cochichando com a mão em frente a boca, Bella riu.

― E pode ser difícil pra você acreditar, mas eu acredito em você.

― Que bom. Gosta de petiscos?

― O que? ― Ela ficou confusa com a súbita mudança na conversa.

― Bem, nós temos que comer. E estamos em um bar, acredito que este seja o prato mais requintado.

Maria chegou por traz dele sorrindo.

― Falando mal do meu bar?

― Não, você sabe que aqui é o meu lugar preferido.

― Aham. ― Ela serviu-os e recebeu o pedido de Edward, indo embora.

― Ela é uma figura não acha?

― Sim, muito simpática. Você já a conhecia? ― Bella concordou.

― Ah! Eu estudei em Hanover, aqui era meu segundo lar.

― Legal. Então, você sempre quis ser fotógrafo?

― Não, até o terceiro ano eu quis ser médico, como meu pai. Mas acabei descobrindo essa paixão por fotos e cursei publicidade. E você?

Antes de responder ela pensou um pouco, e ainda um pouco nostálgica falou.

―Eu nunca soube bem o que fazer, então no último ano tive que decidir e acabei optando por medicina. Você disse que seu pai é médico?

― Sim. O que o seu faz?

― É chefe de polícia em Forks.

― Legal. Sabe eu recebi a resposta dos meus clientes ontem mesmo.

― Verdade?

― Claro. E eu concordei totalmente coma decisão deles.

― E? ― Ela o instigou a continuar.

― A candidata é realmente linda, tem um sorriso encantar, e a pela linda, mas o que enfeitiça quem a v/ê são seus olhos chocolates perfeitamente modulados em seu rosto em formato de coração. ― Falou olhando intensamente para ela, suas cabeças inclinavam-se inconscientemente. ― E o nome dela é Isabella Swan, mas ela prefere que a chamem de Bella.

Ela olhou para baixo corando, porém não resistiu em dar um sorriso tímido. Ele pegou seu queixo e delicadamente ergueu seu rosto.

― Não tenha vergonha, tudo isso é verdade. ― Edward afirmou aproximando-se dela por sob a mesa.

― Aqui esta o pedido. ― Maria colocou o prato na mesa. Os dois afastaram-se rapidamente, Bella olhou curiosa para o lado e a outra mulher a acompanhou.

― Aquelas máquinas de dança funcionam? ― Perguntou a Maria.

― Sim, elas funcionam, mas não rendem lucro nenhum, logo vou ter que me livrar delas.

― Eu posso ir?

― Claro, eu vou pegar uma ficha para você.

Edward olhava incrédulo para ela.

― O que?

― Você vai fazer mesmo isso?

― Sim, você não.

― Não pretendo nem responder essa pergunta. ― Ele começou a gargalhar alto, recebendo a atenção de alguns calouros que estavam próximos, e também um tapa nas costas de Bella. Maria chamou-a para começar e ela prontamente atendeu seu pedido, com Edward atrás segurando rua risada afim de não sair roxo dali.

Bella se posicionou no meio do tapete de dança, a música começou a tocar e as flechas apareceram na tela, enquanto ela seguia-lhes perfeitamente.

Música: .com/watch?v=aCyGvGEtOwc

Com o fim da música, na tela apareceu:

"PARABPENS!

"NOTA: 9,3"

― Wow! Garota há muito tempo que ninguém que ninguém tira uma notas assim aqui. Aliás, há muito tempo que ninguém usa isso.

― Obrigada. ― Bella respondeu. Edward cochichou no ouvido de Maria, ela fez uma expressão de desconfiança, mas mesmo assim gritou:

― Quem vencer essa garota na máquina de dança, ganha uma semana grátis aqui no H.P.

A garota citada, Bella, abriu sua boca em um perfeito "O", enquanto várias pessoas se aproximavam de lá. Passada a surpresa e incentivada por Edward, voltou ao tapete, desta vez ao lado de outro calouro, que estava visivelmente embriagado e sorria como um demente.

Música: .com/watch?v=43zQ7A13DGQ

Como previsto Bella obteve a vitória sob ele, que saiu cambaleando dali. Ela sorriu e foi em direção de Edward.

― Vem dançar comigo? ― Ela apontou para os tapetes, e ele apenas balançou a cabeça sinalizando um não.

― Esta com medinho? ― Bella chegou bem perto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido sedutoramente, depois virou-se e foi em direção a pista de dança.

― O que houve com a garota corada que estava aqui antes? ― Ele perguntou para si mesmo antes de se colocar ao lado dela em cima do tapete.

A música começou junto com seus paços. Os dois estavam sincronizados na pista, sem errar nada, determinados a mostrar do que eram capazes a música antes calma, aumentou o ritmo enquanto os dois se movimentavam sem parar.

Música: .com/watch?v=IgFwiCApH7E

As pessoas no bar olhavam animadas para eles, com vontade de participar também, Maria percebeu que não teria mais que vender suas máquinas, graças aos dois jovens, que não só seguiam as flechas do monitor, mas dançavam junto com a música perfeitamente.

Ofegantes voltaram para a mesa, depois de conseguirem um empate.

― Então, dividimos o prêmio ou? ― Edward olhou-a em dúvida.

― Claro.

― Mas ainda vou querer minha revanche. ― Ela mostrou a língua em resposta.

― Cuidado, quem mostra a língua pede beijo.

― Engraçadinho. Eu faço isso desde pequena, não vai me vencer.

― É o que veremos.

― Mas em outro dia. ― Bella olhou para o visor de seu celular. ― Esta tarde, Renée vai ficar preocupada.

Ele concordou, ligando para Emmett vir buscá-los. Com um aceno despediram-se de Maria, Emmett os esperava dentro do volvo e deu partida assim que os dois entraram. O caminho foi silencioso, apenas se ouvia os risos de Bella e Edward que brincavam de briga de polegares.

Emmett estacionou o carro na garagem e foi dispensado por Edward.

― Obrigada, Emmett, por hoje é só.

― Boa noite.

Bella dirigia-se para o corredor, mas foi impedida por Edward.

― Por aqui Bella.

Ele levou-a para dentro da mansão encaminhando-a até uma grande porta de vidro que se abria para os fundos. Olhando para a piscina sorriram ao lembrar-se de alguns dias antes, carinhosamente Edward pegou a mãe dela, continuando o caminho até o chalé silenciosos e de mãos dadas.

― Então tchau. ― Bella falou.

― Tchau.

Mesmo se despedindo, nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Absortos olhavam um nos olhos do outro, como da primeira vez em que se viram, ainda se impressionavam com a tonalidade e beleza de seus olhos, a porta para a alma, como costumava dizer Isabella.

― Seus olhos são lindos.

Ele falou, aproximando-se lentamente dela. Sua mente tentava trabalhar para lhe dar uma resposta adequada, mas nada sai de lá enquanto estava presa naquele mar verde. Então ele olhou-a como se pedisse permissão, e acabou com o pouco espaço que havia entre eles juntando seus lábios.

Edward desceu suas mãos para a cintura dela, enquanto sua língua explorava cada detalhe daquela mulher, que agora segurava seus cabelos com força o puxando para si. E nunca teve tanta certeza de que estava apaixonada.

Ofegantes se separaram, mas continuaram abraçados e com suas testas coladas.

― Pensei que esse momento nunca iria chegar. ― Ele comentou sorrindo.

― Eu também.

― Até mais.

Com um último beijo ele voltou para sua casa, deixando-a na porta do chalé suspirando. Definitivamente sua vida tinham mudado muito desde que viera pra Hanover.

* * *

Até eu pensei que esse momento nunca ia chegar uhsuahsuahsuah, tanta gente atrapalhando ¬¬'

Beijos de novo!


	7. Capítulo 7

Aee gnte, desculpa a demora, eu realmente naum tenho tido tempo...

Vlw pelas reviews, espero que gostem do capítulo. Vcs vãos descobrir todo o rolo do pq o Edward naum dirigir, e mais surpresas no final do capítulo...

Humm

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Na manhã seguinte Bella acordou radiante, colocou um vestido simples e confortável e desceu para a cozinha cantarolando uma música qualquer. Sua mãe preparava waffles, fingindo não saber o motivo de súbita alegria.

– Bom dia! – Bella cumprimentou-a animadamente, sentindo o aroma que se desprendia da comida. – Hum! Algum motivo especial?

– Já faz uma semana que está aqui. – Renée respondeu dando um beijo na testa da filha enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa. – O que vai fazer hoje?

– Tenho alguns exercícios para a faculdade, mas não é muita coisa. Depois talvez eu vá ao Hanover Point.

– De novo?

– Aham. – Ela afirmou mordendo um pedaço da comida. – Aliás, lembra daquele ensaio na terça?

– Claro.

– Eu fui escolhida.

– Sério?

– Sim.

– Ótimo. Edward vai te fotografar?

– É. – Bella procurou ocupar-se com os waffles, fugindo do assunto que começava a surgir.

– Ele se tornou um rapaz lindo, não é?

Bella esquivou-se da pergunta, se acostumara a não comentar sobre sua vida amorosa com ninguém, e Renée, a quem não se comunicava há muito tempo, não era uma exceção. Faziam cinco anos que ela tinha se separado de Charlie, com isso mudara-se para o outro lado do país, diminuindo drasticamente o contato entre as duas.

– Você conhece ele há muito tempo?

– Não, só conhecia Edward por fotos até pouco tempo. Esme sempre foi uma grande amiga minha, me ajudou muito.

– Então foi ela que lhe ofereceu esse emprego?

– Sim, a casa estava abandonada aqui, e fui encarregada de tomar conta dela. Agora Edward veio passar uma pequena temporada a trabalho, mas logo ficaremos só você e eu. – "Ou talvez não", acrescentou mentalmente.

– Interessante. – Refletiu o assunto, e aproveitou-se da conversa para satisfazer uma dúvida. –Também nunca vi ele dirigindo.

– Ah! Ele tem carteira, mas há muito tempo não encosta-se a algum volante.

– Por quê?

– Também não sei. Já terminou?

– Sim, obrigada.

Sua mãe recolheu os pratos e lavou-os, depois com beijo na testa dela saiu.

– Preciso ir, até mais.

Bella refletiu por mais alguns instantes, pensando que nunca recebera um beijo tão maravilhoso quanto aquele, e com certeza gostaria de receber outros. Balançou a cabeça, precisaria se concentrar nos estudos e para isso o encontro da noite anterior precisava ser esquecido, ou na resposta para qual são os órgãos do sistema respiratório ela responderia Edward Cullen. Juntou seus materiais e sentou-se na beira da piscina, o que não ajudou muito em sua concentração.

Horas depois ela se encontrava deitada com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo o calor proporcionado pelos raios solares, os exercícios da faculdade estavam prontos e empilhados ao seu lado. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas acreditava estar próximo do meio dia, pela força com que o sol atingia sua pele.

De repente, sentiu duas mãos quentes tampando seus olhos.

– Ganha um beijo se adivinhar quem é.

– Hum, está muito difícil. – Bella brincou. – Minha mãe não é, nem meu pai, o Emmett esta com a Rosalie, ah sim lembrei: um tal de Edward, _né_?

– Aham.

Ele retirou as mãos dali, deixando-a vê-lo por alguns segundos antes de tomar seus lábios ali mesmo. Movendo os lábios em perfeita sincronia, ele segurou sua nuca e passou um dos braços por suas costas, puxando-a para cima, a fim de ficarem mais perto. Sua língua pediu passagem pela boca dela, que foi consentida, suas línguas mexendo-se deliciosamente coladas.

Calma e relutantemente se afastaram sorrindo.

– Vai me dar à honra da sua presença no almoço? – Ele perguntou piscando com um sorriso torto.

– Mas, e Renée?

Ele levantou e estendeu sua mão a ela, para que fizesse o mesmo. Bella aceitou a ajuda, e assim que se colocou de pé foi puxada para perto de Edward que enlaçou sua cintura dizendo:

– Renée é mais atenta do que parece, e pude perceber isso muito bem no pouco tempo em que estive aqui.

– OK. Te vejo no almoço.

Ela fugiu de seu aperto e correu em direção ao chalé, pegando seus materiais no caminho. Edward confuso olhava para onde há um segundo ela se encontrava, com seu braço esquerdo pairando no ar, segurando o nada. Balançou a cabeça, pensando em como essa garota o passava pra trás, e nem mesmo essa constatação diminuiu sua vontade de estar perto dela.

Dirigiu-se a porta do chalé e bateu nela três vezes, ouvindo um: 'Eu já vou" vindo de cima. Esperou um bom tempo e bateu de novo.

– É muito urgente? – Desta vez sua voz estava mais próxima.

– Sim. – Ele gritou em resposta.

Mais do que às pressas a porta foi parcialmente aberta revelando apenas o rosto corado de Bella, que escondia seu corpo atrás dela.

– O que houve?

– Por que você saiu correndo? – Edward ignorou sua pergunta.

– Eu não podia deixar os materiais no sol, e eu vim me trocar. – Ela se explicou contorcendo as mãos atrás das costas, curvadas para mostrar somente sua cabeça. – Quer entrar?

– Claro. – Edward começou a adentrar na sala, mas foi interrompido por Bella que fechou a porta mais um pouco.

– Espere um pouco.

Ele ouviu o barulho dos passos correndo, e depois o barulho na escada. Curioso espiou pela fresta, que havia se formado entre a moldura e a porta, a tempo de ver Bella subindo os últimos degraus, usando somente uma lingerie preta de renda. Visão essa, suficiente para despertar "alguém" que há tempos não dava sinal de vida, pela própria escolha dele. Este fora o modo que encontrara para lutar contra as lembranças tristes do resultado de uma época sem regras ou limites. Mas ali, naquele momento, não pode controlar-se ao vê-la assim, sem quase nada lhe cobrindo.

– Pode entrar! – Bella pediu do segundo andar, aonde lutava contra um vestido, tentando colocá-lo desajeitadamente.

– Eu te encontro na sala de jantar. – Ele avisou, saindo correndo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, sem esperar resposta alguma.

Depois de finalmente, conseguir colocar o complicado vestido de cetim azul bebê, foi até a mansão ainda confusa. Primeiramente Edward mostrara-se afoito, até; para entrar; e depois, quando ela o autorizara a isso, ele dispensara o convite com uma voz rouca, e saiu correndo. Estranho.

Foi até a cozinha da mansão, onde Renée preparava o almoço lentamente, pelo menos se comparado as comidas feitas pelos norte-americanos comuns.*

– Oi. – Bella estava parada na porta retorcendo as mãos, nervosa.

– Querida, você esta aí! Desculpe, eu estava distraída. Edward pediu que eu fizesse um almoço caprichado, pois iria receber alguém especial. – Ela virou-se para ver Bella corando. – É você!

– Como? Como você... – Bella ficou aturdida diante da certeira afirmação da mãe.

– Pode fazer anos que não nos vemos, mas eu conheço essas bochechinhas coradas. – Ela apertou as bochechas de Bella dolorosamente. – Além do mais você se arrumou toda sem nenhum motivo especial.

– Eu poderia ter tido apenas vontade de ficar bonita. – Bella contestou.

– Com um vestido de cetim, duvido que tenha sido você que o comprou. – Ela mandou um olhar indagador para ela, enquanto sorria.

– OK. Você venceu, foi Alice quem o comprou e sim, sou eu a convidada dele.

– Eu sabia. – Faltava apenas Renée começar a dar pulinhos, para ser uma réplica de Alice. – Ele beija bem?

Bella que já sai dali, se virou assombrada para sua mãe.

– Você não pode esconder as coisas de mim, querida, sou sua mãe. – Ela abraçou-a gentilmente. – Agora vá, eu já servirei o almoço.

Bella seguiu pelo corredor, nas últimas vezes em que conversara com Renée acontecera à mesma coisa, o que Bella nem formulara como contar, ela já sabia. A pergunta de sua mãe ainda rondava sua cabeça e ao entrar na sala de jantar, não pode deixar de pensar "Bem demais até para minha sanidade."

Edward a esperava encostado à parede com um sorriso torto, ela rezou para que ele não tivesse escutado a conversa entre as duas, mesmo duvidando que aquelas grossas paredes deixassem algum tipo de som escapar. Ele afastou a cadeira da mesa, e fez um sinal com a mão para que ela se sentasse; depois acomodou-se na ponta da mesa ao seu lado.

– Então, conseguiu se trocar? – Ela mostrou a língua em resposta a piadinha dele.

– Consegui. Seu bobo.

Renée entrou na sala e colocou o almoço sob a mesa já posta.

– Se comportem crianças. Bem, acho que você nem são mais crianças, enfim... – Deixando a frase no ar se retirou calmamente.

– Ansiosa para seu primeiro trabalho como modelo? – Ele perguntou puxando assunto.

– Bem, um pouco.

– Eu nunca trabalhei com modelos inexperientes, mas algo me diz que esse ensaio será... Perfeito.

– Espero que sim. E as modelos com que trabalhou eram lindas, suponho. – Ela comentou.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça descrente, ela certamente não se enxergava direito. Começaram a comer vagarosamente enquanto conversavam, soltando algumas piadas de vez em quando.

– Com ciúmes do seu Ed? – Ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Convencido! – Ela debochou, mas não pode conter a felicidade que lhe invadiu ao ouvi-lo pronuncia a palavra "seu".

– E não é verdade?

– Não sei, depende de você. – Desta vez foi ela quem levantou a sobrancelha. Ele riu baixinho e a beijou por cima da mesa, se dependesse realmente dele muito, além dele, seria dela.

– Você é linda, não se preocupe meus olhos estão focados somente em você

– Por enquanto, não é?

– Espero que não. – Ele sorriu, ultimamente isso se tornara muito comum. – Hum. Terça feira à noite você tem compromisso?

– Ir ao Hanover Point aproveitar o prêmio? – Indagou.

– Nope. Os contratantes querem uma reunião para assinar a papelada e acertar todo o resto.

– Que horas?

– Sete e meia.

– Tenho carona? – Ela pediu.

– Mas é claro. – Ele afirmou o óbvio. – E hoje e amanhã... Bem, nós poderíamos aproveitar nosso prêmio.

Ela sorriu afirmando com a cabeça e os dois continuaram a conversar.

O resto da tarde passou-se maravilhosamente bem, os dois abraçados, sentando no tapete, enquanto assistiam uma comédia romântica qualquer; namorando mais do que viam o filme. Quando o crepúsculo surgia, e a luz od sol já começava a dar seu posta à escuridão, Renée chamara Bella e as duas voltaram para o chalé conversando sobre a faculdade, que ainda era novidade ali.

Já era noite e sua filha dormia como um anjo, Renée desceu sorrateiramente e foi até a pequena varanda, iniciando uma chamada em seu celular.

– _Alô, Renée tudo bem?_ – Do outro lado uma mulher atendera, já esperando pela ligação.

– Sim, tenho novidades.

– _O que Edward fez dessa vez?_ – A outra mulher perguntou nervosa.

– Nada grave, acalme-se. Ele esta saindo com a minha Isabella.

– _Wow! Faz tanto tempo que ele não se envolve com ninguém, desde o acidente. Fico feliz por ser alguém conhecida e de confiança, tenho medo por ele._

– Ela não irá magoá-lo tenho certeza.

– _Edward não tem permitido apaixonar-se, eu fico preocupada._

– Eu sei. Você é mãe!

– _E você também, minha cara amiga. Parece que agora vamos realmente ser parentes._

– Espero! Tenho que desligar antes que acorde alguém.

– _Claro, tchau._

– Beijos.

Num lugar longe daquele, mais precisamente em outra mansão, na Inglaterra, Esme desligava o telefone e virava-se para o marido, mal contendo sua felicidade.

– Carlisle, acho que esta na hora de mandar aqueles prendedores serem polidos.

– Uma nora? – Ele perguntou, em sua face um misto de surpresa e alegria.

– Sim Isabella a filha de Renée.

– Não é um pouco precoce isso, querida? Deveria falar com Edward primeiro.

– Pode ser, mas algo me diz que dessa vez é para sempre.

– Instinto materno?

– Aham.

Carlisle beijou a testa de sua esposa amorosamente e os dois foram deitar-se.

Na terça feira Bella voltava para casa calmamente, gostava de caminhar e agora com o clima quente de Hanover fazia isso sempre. Chegou na mansão e diferentemente do dia anterior, quando Edward a convidara a passar toda a tarde juntos, entrou pela garagem, Emmett estava sentado em uma cadeira simples tentando sintonizar alguma rádio em seu celular.

– Bella! Como vai?

– Ótima e você?

– Maravilhoso, e graças a você. Obrigada.

– Não se preocupe. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, escondendo seu rosto corado.

– Como não? Se não fosse por você eu não teria tido coragem de ir atrás de Rose, e não estaríamos juntos agora.

– É somente meu trabalho como amiga.

– Uma grande amiga. – Ele corrigiu-a, e lhe deu um abraço de urso, que quase a deixou sufocada.

Depois de todos os agradecimentos dele, e os de Rosalie na aula, foi para o seu quarto no chalé. Assistiu um pouco de TV, e adiantou alguns exercícios, depois de seu banho foi até a mala, ainda não tinham conseguido um armário para depositar suas roupas e a sua bagagem continuava com o zíper quebrado. No meio de tantas peças, finalmente encontrou um vestido básico com um tecido leve, era preto, com as mangas cumpridas e abertas, cheia de tiras que as seguravam no lugar, e num estilo balonê em seu cumprimento. Como seu decote era canoa, colocou uma corrente prata por cima, e calçou uma sandália, também preta.

Sete horas, desceu até a sala, onde foi elogiada por sua mãe, e depois pelos fundos, entrou na mansão. Edward ainda não descera, mas ela o aguardou na sala por pouco tempo, sentou no sofá e começou a folhear alguma revista que estava por ali, percebendo num canto das fotos que Edward era o autor delas, e pensou sobre a veracidade das palavras dele no almoço. Logo ele estava atrás dela, usando um traje social, sem gravata de nenhum tipo.

– Vamos?

– Claro, sabe eu estava pensando em uma coisa, que bem...

– Pode falar, eu não mordo. ― "A não ser que você peça", completou mentalmente.

– Você poderia dar uma folga pro Emmett hoje, ele está começando a namorar. E eu pensei bem, ele sempre está aqui de plantão, eu poderia dirigir qualquer coisa. ― Nervosa, começou a tagarelar.

–Tem certeza?

– Sim.

Ele estendeu o braço, e juntos os dois se dirigiram até a garagem, onde Emmett foi dispensado, entraram num Mercedes que já tinha sido preparado. Bella tirou a sandália e a enfiou em baixo do banco, ao ver isso Edward olhou confuso para ela.

– É difícil dirigir com salto. – Ela explicou.

– OK. – Ele concordou ao seu lado, no banco passageiro.

– Pra onde vamos? – Ela perguntou.

– Boston.

– Sério?

– Sim, eles vão abrir a loja em vários lugares, e como estavam por perto marcaram num restaurante de lá. – Ele explicou.

– Tudo bem.

Ela engatou a ré, e pisou fundo no acelerador. Quase não viram o tempo passar, conversaram e riram muito nessa uma hora de viagem. A cidade era linda, cheia de casas em volta dos prédios que ficavam na área central, muito bem iluminado. Edward a guiou até um simpático restaurante italiano. Entregaram o carro ao manobrista, que o estacionou. Seguiram até a entrada do restaurante aonde o Maitre os esperava, levou-os até uma mesa no meio do restaurante, aonde os esperavam um casal, que logo se levantou ao vê-los.

– Olá, James. – Edward cumprimentou o homem estendendo a mão, este tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e os olhos azuis, usava um terno Armani com uma gravada vermelha.

– Olá. Edward esta é minha esposa Victória; presumo que esta jovem seja a nossa Isabella. – Com um gesto de mãos James apontou para ela.

– Sim, prazer em conhecê-lo. – Bella se adiantou estendendo a mão, James a virou e beijou delicadamente olhando para cima diretamente nos olhos dela. Victória olhava para o restaurante, distraída, enquanto Edward observava a cena colérico.

– Sim, esta é Isabella. A minha namorada. – Edward exclamou destacando a segunda frase, Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha com um meio sorriso formando em sua face.

– Que novidade excelente. Por favor sentem-se. – James falou com um claro tom de falsidade na voz.

Foram servidos pratos sofisticados e saborosos, conversaram um pouco sobre a marca e sobre o que ela transmitia, Victória era uma ótima estilista e com muito futuro no mercado Edward percebeu. James não procurava nem ao menos disfarçar os olhares em Bella, e sua esposa também não se mostrou preocupada, o que irritava muito a Edward. Que tipo de casal era aquele?

Antes de a sobremesa chegar Victória, com suas longas madeixas cor de fogo soltas, convidou Bella à ir ao banheiro, uma cena tão clichê entre mulheres. O banheiro tão luxuoso quanto o resto de restaurante. As duas colocaram a bolsa na pia de mármore e começaram a retocar a maquiagem.

– Então, conseguiu conquistar o coração do Ed? – Victória perguntou; as sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto passava um batom vermelho rouge.

– O quê? – Bella ignorou sua pergunta, espantada com o descaramento da mulher que nem conhecia direito.

– Desde que Tânia morreu, ele nunca mais quis ficar com ninguém. – Falou despreocupadamente, mas depois se virou para encará-la com a face séria, mas em seus olhos brilhava uma chama de ódio. – Kate deveria estar com ele agora.

– Eu não estou entendendo. – Ela estava confusa; sobre o que Victória estava falando?

– Quer dizer que o seu namoradinho não contou nada pra você? – Falou sínica. – Kate era minha irmã, e você nunca nem deveria ter pisado naquela casa. – Falou explodindo toda sua raiva com uma bofetada na cara de Bella e logo depois saindo como se nada tivesse acontecido deixando-a com um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca.

Ela não queria pensar em mais nada, quando finalmente parecia que tudo estava dando certo alguém teve que estragar sua felicidade. Sem pensar em mais nada saiu correndo de lá, ignorando qualquer boa maneira. Enquanto Edward observava pasmo Bella sair correndo sem dar satisfações a ninguém,

– Eu tenho que ir, Boa noite.

Deixou algumas notas de cem dólares em cima da mesa e saiu correndo. James e sua esposa continuaram a jantar, ele ainda estava confuso com a reação dos dois, mas apenas ignorou, concordando com Victória, que dizia que eram malucos.

Bella corria sem para pelas ruas daquela cidade desconhecida, Edward estava quase a alcançando, mas ela não queria falar com ele, na verdade apenas queria ficar sozinha lamentando pela sua incrível vida medíocre. O sinal para pedestres estava fechado, então contornou a quadra virando a direita onde havia uma rua com calçamento. Esperava despistá-lo, sem obter sucesso quando seu salto se prendeu em um dos buracos causados pelos paralelepípedos, e ela foi ao chão. Vendo a queda, Edward correu mais rápido até alcançá-la, se abaixou ao seu lado e a abraçou beijando sua testa. Ela simplesmente se desmoronou em lágrimas nele o abraçando com vontade.

– O que houve minha Bella?

Mas ela não pode responder, seu choro não a deixava, então simplesmente se agarrou mais a ele.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Beijou sua testa. Afastou-se um pouco para encontrar um lenço no bolso interno do paletó, com o qual secou as lágrimas daquele rosto em formato de coração que tanto gostava. Então percebeu no canto de sua boca um pouco de sangue escorrido, e já seco. – O que houve?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, os soluços a impedindo de falar, enquanto Edward aflito desamarrava a sandália de seu pé, e a colocava em seu colo, com a cabeça em seu peito. Rapidamente ele a levou até o banco carona do carro, o choro já quase se extinguindo de Bella. No porta-luvas achou uma garrafa d'água, molhou seu lenço e cuidadosamente limpou o rosto de Bella, começando pelo sangue que ali havia.

Ela fechou os olhos, agora ele estava ali, na sua frente, cuidando dela carinhosamente: eram as únicas coisas que ela queria pensar. Porém as palavras de Victória rondavam sua mente como parasitas.

Ele olhou para aquela face angelical, tão serena agora, o que teria acontecido? Deu a volta no carro e embarcou no banco motorista. Suspirou, ele precisava fazer isso, ele devia isso à Bella, e agora todos os traumas deveriam ser deixados de lado, mesmo que precisasse quebrar um juramento. Tremulo puxou o freio-de-mão, depois acertou a marcha e pisou lentamente no acelerador. O carro obedeceu-lhe, como há muito não fazia e então seguiu em direção a Hanover.

Na saída da cidade parou em um semáforo, aproveitando para checar Bella. Para sua surpresa, encontrou dois orbes chocolates o encarando.

– Como você esta?– Perguntou preocupadíssimo.

– Quem é Kate? – Ela ignorou totalmente sua pergunta.

– É uma louca, a qual não vejo há muito tempo. Quem lhe falou dela? – Não lembrava-se de ter falado algo a respeito, com ninguém.

– Victória. E quem era Tânia? – Olhou ceticamente para ele, mordendo as bochechas para não cair no choro de novo, mas foram interrompidos por outros carros que buzinavam atrás deles. Então ele simplesmente falou sem tirar os olhos da estrada:

– É uma longa história, e aqui não é o lugar certo.

Ao contrário da ida, a volta foi extremamente silenciosa, nenhum dos dois teve coragem o suficiente para quebrar o silêncio que ali se instalara, mas Bella ficara feliz por ele não ter negado contar a ela o que acontecera. Nem mesmo, quando Edward hesitou na entrada de Hanover, e seguiu em frente, em vez de entrar na cidade.

Mais as frentes entraram numa curva meio escondida pela vegetação, balançando cada vez mais no caminho de terra, pelo menos não ficaram muito tempo ali, pois logo a estrada terminou existindo apenas uma trilha no fim dela, que assim como a estrada mal se podia ser enxergada.

Edward desceu do carro, e abriu a porta para ela, estendendo sua mão.

– Venha.

– Sim... Você vai me contar? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

– Sim, curiosa. Mas você também vai. – Falou puxando-a para si, e passando seu braço pela cintura dela, para guiá-la.

A mata se fechava por aquela pequena entrada, onde aparentemente há muitos anos ninguém passava. Alguns metros à frente havia a primeira curva que se direcionava à direita, Bella ia seguindo por ela, mas Edward chamou-a.

– Aonde você vai? É por aqui.

– Estou achando isso muito estranho, mas tudo bem.

Ele entrou na mata, deixando de lado a trilha, com ela o seguindo. Não demorou muito e a mata se abriu numa pequena entrada, então ela entrou ali atrás dele e maravilhou-se.

Nunca poderia ter imaginado ter uma vista tão perfeita em sua vida. Ao fundo as poucas luzes da cidade se aglomeravam competindo, mesmo que em vão, com o brilho das estrelas que brilhavam furtivamente no céu. E o resto da visão deles era somente o azul do céu e o verde da mata escuros pela noite engolindo a pequena e encantadora Hanover.

– É de tirar o fôlego. – Finalmente desviou os olhos da paisagem para encontrar aqueles olhos estranhamente dourados a fitando.

– Sim. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu traga aqui, este costumava ser o meu refúgio, antes de... – Ele se interrompeu.

– Confie em mim. – Ela falou adivinhando o que se passava, naquela pequena frase estava contido muito mais do que aquilo que era dito, era muito mais que uma promessa. E então naquele momento Edward decidiu contar a ela sua triste história, e mais do que isso, inconscientemente ao absorver aquelas palavras ele decidiu escrever uma nova história em sua vida, uma desta vez, com um final feliz.

"Bem, antes de me formar eu era digamos o pegador da cidade, havia muitas poucas garotas com as quais eu ainda não tinha saído. Geralmente apenas casinhos de poucos dias, às vezes até só ficadas, mas tudo isso contribuía para minha 'fama." Sorriu amargamente ao lembrar-se dessa época, muito distante em sua mente. "Então, um dia chegaram os novos calouros, e entre eles uma loira morango muito bonita chamada Tânia, o tipo de garota que eu geralmente conquistava: lá fui eu a caça. Não foi fácil, nas primeiras vezes ela me rejeitou até que um dia a desafiaram e ela finalmente ficou comigo. Mas eu não estava satisfeito, eu queria mais dela."

"Ficamos juntos por uma semana, ela pensava que eu estava apaixonado, afinal nunca ficara tanto tempo com ninguém, mas quem realmente tinha se apaixonado era ela. Não foi difícil convencê-la de se entregar a mim, ela logo cedeu e nós passamos a noite num desses motéis vagabundos de beira de estrada." Bella absorvia tudo com extrema atenção. "Depois disso dei um jeito de desviá-la e continuei normalmente minha vida."

"Mais ou menos dois meses depois assim de repente começou a cair uma chuva torrencial, eu estava passando por dentro de uma dessas cidades aqui perto, em direção a Hanover, e vi Tânia de a pé em baixo de chuva, e naturalmente ofereci uma carona á ela que aceitou prontamente. Mas no carro percebi que além de molhada pela chuva, ela chorava sem parar totalmente desolada, pior do que você" Ele brincou. "Eu estava entrando na auto-estrada, quando pedi o que tinha acontecido. Ela disse que estava grávida, e de mim. É claro que eu neguei, olhando nos olhos dela, eu a chamei com nomes horríveis, olhando nos olhos dela. Então ela gritou meu nome, me alertando, e a nossa frente em vez de fazermos a curva da estrada, fomos parar em uma árvore. Eu sai sem nenhum arranhão, já Tânia... Morreu na hora, ela e o bebê que esperava."

– Bem agora você entende porque eu nunca mais dirigi.

– Edward eu lamento muito. – Bella acariciou seu rosto, mas Edward ignorou seu comentário.

– E essa noite, você estava chorando e precisava de mim, e eu tive que dirigir mesmo...

– Calma. – Bella cortou-o. – Esta tudo bem, já passou. Você esta vivo e é isso que importa pra mim, mesmo lamentando que você tenha perdido seu primeiro filho.

– Bella. – Ele a olhou nos seus olhos. – Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, para todos, eu apenas estava dando uma carona para ela e bati o carro.

– Eu não vou contar pra ninguém. – Ela atendeu seu pedido mudo. – Eu tenho uma dúvida.

– Pode falar.

– Hoje, quando você me apresentou como sua namorada, eu sou mesmo?

– Depende. – Ele a deu um breve selinho. – Você quer namorar comigo?

– Sim, o que você esperava?

Edward não a respondeu, simplesmente juntou seus lábios num beijo mais profundo do que nunca.

* * *

Aeeee, \o/

Hihi, Gente o próximo capítulo é meio que unm bônus com a primeira vez do Ed e da Bella, é a minha primeira lemon...

Não sei se vcs querem que eu poste, ou deixe de lado... Então me falem nas reviews, ok?!

Beijos. até mais


	8. Capítulo Bônus Lemon NC: 18

Meninas, antes de tudo eu queria agradecer vcs pelo apoio, e pelas reviews, que são todas muito lindas, e sempre me incentivam a continuar.

Bom, como jah falei é minha primeira lemon... Mas como diz o ditado (ouñ) "Pra tudo se tem uma primeira vez"

Espero que gostem...

* * *

**Capítulo Bônus - Lemon**

A semana se passou para os dois, ou para os quatro, perfeita. A faculdade tomava um bom tempo da vida de Bella, mas nada que não pudesse ser compensado no resto da tarde a beira da piscina. Mesmo com todas as confusões do jantar, o contrato já estava assinado e eles não poderiam voltar atrás, mesmo que quisessem. Como fotógrafo, Edward tinha seu próprio estilo, quanto menos pessoas ao seu redor melhor; e se tratando da sua namorada, não queria ninguém por perto, a primeira parte do ensaio tinha se realizado no dia anterior, só precisavam de mais algumas fotos, por precaução.

– Em que buraco vai isso? – Bella perguntou atrás de um provador improvisado.

– Bella é só uma camiseta, como você consegue complicar tanto? – Edward pediu.

– Engraçadinho. – Bella saiu de lá, com um sorriso sarcástico, usando uma sobre-leguin vermelha, que realçava suas curvas tentadoramente, uma meia-calça arrastão e botas de salto e cano baixo. Foi na direção de Edward, quando ela caminhava era possível ver sua pequena peça íntima também vermelha.

Chegou perto dele provocante e o beijou calorosamente.

– Acho melhor nós começarmos logo. – Comentou afastando-se somente o suficiente para pronunciar suas palavras, mas ele ignorou e a puxou para mais um beijo, que foi correspondido prontamente. Ela se distanciou de novo. – Desta vez é sério, nós não vamos sair do chão se ficarmos somente nos beijando.

– Eu não me importo se ficarmos no chão. – Ele provocou, ela deu tapinhas de leve em seu rosto e se colocou na frente da câmera.

– Já que você insiste. – Ele concordou com falso desapontamento. – Você já sabe o que tem que fazer.

– Sim, você já repetiu milhões de vezes.

– Não exagere sua beijoqueira. – Edward falou pegando a câmera, ela fez a pose e ele começou a tirar as primeiras fotos enquanto falavam.

– Eu? Não era você que queria cancelar o ensaio?

– Apenas disse que não me importaria se ficássemos no chão.

– É praticamente a mesma coisa, seu aproveitador.

– Eu? Não foi você que veio pra cima de mim, usando essas roupinhas nada comportadas?

– São as roupas pra fazer o ensaio, não fui que escolhi. – Cada vez ele se aproximava mais, sem parar de tirar as fotos.

– É praticamente a mesma coisa. – Ele estava perto o suficiente para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

– Não é não.

– É sim. – Ele discordou, sua boca contra a pele do pescoço dela, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo.

– Não... – Bella sussurrou tentando formular alguma frase, mas a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar era em como era bom ter aqueles lábios roçando na sua clavícula e subindo em direção a sua boca.

Edward depositou um singelo selinho ali, ela já se preparava para soltar um muxoxo de descontentamento, quando ele atacou seus lábios, faminto, empurrando-a contra a parede mais próxima.

Suas línguas dançavam juntas e vorazes, sem parar ao menos pra respirar. Bella, nunca vira ele agir assim, talvez fosse a situação; ele também nunca a vira com roupas assim. Podia sentir cada parte dos seus corpos tocando-se e espalhando uma corrente elétrica por seus corpos, deixando-os cada vez mais excitados.

Ela passou sua perna esquerda pela cintura dele, movida por seus instintos mais primitivos, Edward colocou sua mão na coxa dela, apertando sem deixá-la escorregar para o chão, sua outra mão segurava os quadris dela com força empurrando-a, junto com seu próprio corpo, contra a parede. As mãos dela subiram por seu peito, coberto por sua blusa, apalpando seus músculos enquanto se dirigiam a gola da camiseta, aonde começou a rapidamente desabotoá-la.

Percebendo suas intenções Edward perguntou preocupado:

– Você tem certeza disso?

– Eu tenho certeza de você.

Bella simplesmente respondeu, e o puxou para mais um beijo. Ele a puxou para cima de seu ombro, segurando suas pernas na frente, e deixando seu rosto voltado para suas costas, e a levou até seu quarto o mais rápido que pode.

– Edward Cullen me solta agora. – Ela gritou.

– Pra você fugir de mim de novo? – Edward se divertia muito com a situação, mas não podia negar sua pressa de chegar ao quarto e fazê-la realmente sua.

– Como se eu quisesse fugir! – Bella discordou, indignada, fechando os olhos. Abriu de novo, e olhou para o chão, aquilo já estava deixando-a enjoada, buscou não olhar mais pra baixo, mas seus olhos teimavam em descer, ou subir, não sabia nem qual das duas alternativas era certa, afinal estava de cabeça pra baixo!

Ele gargalhava alto, e sem pensar ela simplesmente deu um tapa nele, que parou com isso imediatamente.

– Também não precisa agredir o meu traseiro. – Falou numa voz chorosa.

– Ninguém manda ficar dando risada da desgraça alheia. – Ela contestou.

– Então... – Ele a jogou na cama, ela nem tinha percebido que já estavam ali. – Quer dizer que eu sou sua desgraça? – Ele falou trancando a porta e se colocando em cima dela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e joelhos, formando uma prisão para ela.

– Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ela rebateu. – E eu ainda quero a minha vingança. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Sou todo seu. – Ele responder, deitando-se de costas na cama, ao lado dela, com as mãos na cabeça, e o corpo estendido a perfeita imagem do relaxamento. Mas por dentro ele queimava de ansiedade pela mulher a sua frente.

Bella deu um sorrisinho travesso levantando as sobrancelhas e começou seu showzinho particular. Subiu na cama, pela ponta e foi engatinhando até Edward, apoiou-se com as mãos, uma em cada lado da cabeça dele, e deixou uma perna no meio das dele, com o joelho próximo ao centro delas, onde um volume começava a se formar.

– Você não devia ter feito isso. – Falou muito próximo de seu ouvido, mas com o cuidado de não deixar nenhuma parte de seus corpos se tocarem. Edward arrepiou-se, ela não fazia idéia de como o tinha na mão daquele jeito, poderia pedir o mundo que ele o traria a seus pés.

Bella mordiscou sua orelha, e antes que ele conseguisse agarrá-la, desceu da cama. Ele fitou-a com um biquinho, que seria muito inocente se ela não soubesse as intenções por trás, ela fez que não com a cabeça, e caminhou até um canto do quarto, onde havia um rádio, que ela não tinha notado antes, deu play e esperou indo em direção a cama sensualmente.

A música "Ur So Gay" da Katy Perry começou a tocar, ela levantou a sobrancelha pra ele, que somente deu de ombros, e começou a chamá-la com o dedo indicador. Agradeceu infinitamente, a música tinha um ritmo perfeito, e seria ótima para lhe provocar.

Começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo seguindo o ritmo da música, foi um pouco mais à frente e brutalmente pos seu pé direito em cima da cama, entre as pernas dele, desceu as mãos ainda junto com a música e retirou as botas enquanto rebolava calmamente, jogou-as em algum canto do quarto sem tirar os olhos dele. Edward não estava acreditando naquilo, mas mesmo assim, gostava muito; ela começava a tirar a meia calça, e ele sentia cada vez mais um calor, que nada tinha a ver com a temperatura do ambiente, se espalhando por ele.

Bella não teve nenhuma dificuldade para tirar a bata, ficando somente com sua langerie, vermelha de renda. Ele deixou escapar um gemido quando ela deu um passo à frente mordendo os lábios, ela somente sorriu, os dois estavam loucos de tesão, mas ela ainda não desistira de sua vingança. Se apoiou no dossel da cama, e deu uma volta por fora da cama, fazendo com que somente seu pé direito fosse junto com ela, e só parasse quando estivesse do outro lado.

Ele a puxou pelo pé, fazendo com que caísse por cima dela.

– Agora você não me escapa. – Apontou.

– Ah, é? – Ela provocou, a centímetros de seu rosto.

– Você vai ver quem é gay.

Bella começou a gargalhar alto, a música o deixara exatamente como ela tinha planejado. Ele ignorou sua risada e a virou, ficando por cima dela; as risadas logo se interromperam quando ele começou a beijá-la começando nos ombros e subindo tortuosamente até sua boca.

Sem interromper o beijo ela terminou de desabotoar sua camisa, e jogou em algum canto qualquer do quarto, ele começou a descer seus beijos indo até a curva entre os seios, desprendeu seu sutiã enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela provocando ondas de prazer. Olhou para cima e fitou seus olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, piscou para ela e voltou-se para seu corpo, seus beijos intercalados com mordidas foram descendo mais ainda, passando por sua barriga, umbigo, quadril, chegando a beira da calçinha. Ele sorriu, grudou os dentes no pequeno pedaço de tecido e o puxou para baixo, Bella soltou um leve gemido, suas mãos seguravam o emaranhado de cabelos bronze com força.

Edward se ajoelhou a sua frente e observou-a, seus olhos também fitando-o com fome, paixão; a pessoas para a qual, depois de tanto tempo, ele abrira o coração; ali, entregue a ele. Sorriu.

– Você é linda.

– Você é mais.

Bella se levantou e puxou-o para mais um beijo; suas bocas, seus corpos, colando-se com vontade, consumando seu amor.

Ele a empurrou de volta para a cama, beijando-a de forma lasciva, ela agarrou com força as costas dele pressionando suas unhas, que certamente deixariam marcas lá. Levou suas mãos ao cós da calça dela e começou a puxá-lá para baixo, não agüentando mais a espera. Seus corpos clamavam por um contato que a roupa não permitia. Ele ajudou-a e logo a calça se juntou as outras peças.

Edward sentia-se novamente como um adolescente, com os hormônios a flor da pele, comandando seus atos, ou talvez fosse apenas sua abstinência desde o acidente. Desceu suas mãos e agarrou a cintura dela com força, friccionando seus sexos através do pedaço de pano, ela soltou um gemido alto, o prazer a invadindo angustiosamente. Subiu suas mãos para os ombros dele, enquanto ele mordiscava e beijava seu pescoço, seu corpo estava em chamas, aguardando por um contato muito maior do que aquele.

O empurrou para o lado, invertendo suas posições. Com a ajuda dela, se livraram da boxer branca, ele parou o que estava fazendo e a beijou enquanto vagarosamente a penetrava.

Começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro dela, aumentando ritmo cada vez mais. Bella, assim como ele, entrava em êxtase a cada estocada. Ela movia os quadris o ajudando com os frenéticos movimentos, enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas facilitando os movimentos. Eles estavam perto dos seus limites e sabiam disso, Edward estocou mais uma vez, o mais forte que pode, e logo chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer.

Sentiam-se plenos, felicidade e amor, juntos em um globo envolto a eles. Bella apoiou sua cabeça no peito de Edward, ele se limitou a olhá-la. Não precisavam falar nada para dizer o que sentiam, e também se precisassem de palavras provavelmente não encontrariam como descrever o que se passava em seus corações.

Ele sentiu a respiração ritmada dela vindo de encontro a si, e percebeu que dormia, acariciou seus cabelos calmamente, pensando nas decisões que pretendia tomar.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrou, para ela, que suspirou dormindo. Beijou sua testa e abraçou-a, pegando carona para a inconsciência.

* * *

O que axaram??

Beijos de uma autora anciosa, hihi


	9. Capítulo 8

Meninas, brigadão pelas reviews e pelo apoio...

Eu amo cada um dos comentários que vcs deixam aki.

Bem, esse é o ultimo capítulo da short-fic, mas acredito que antes do fim de semana eu traga o prólogo prontinho, e cheios de surpresas...

Demorei pra postar, pq naum estava conseguindo entrar aki... ARGH

hihi

Espero que gostem

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

O dia já havia amanhecido há um bom tempo, quando Bella começou a esfregar os olhos, incomodada com a incomum luz que invadia seu quarto. Mesmo assim abriu um sorriso, tivera um ótimo sonho na noite anterior, fora tão real e maravilhoso que ela não queria acordar. Mas era preciso.

Rolou para o lado, e percebeu que havia algo atrapalhando seu movimento. Abriu os olhos e deu pulo, ao perceber que não fora um sonho. Respirou fundo, buscando se recuperar. Olhou no relógio e notou que naquele exato momento que sua aula estava começando.

Saiu da cama correndo e começou a procurar algo para se cobrir enquanto pensava numa desculpa descente para sua mãe. Suas roupas haviam ficado no estúdio, lembrava bem. Agachou-se e pegou a camisa amassada de Edward do chão, vestindo-a; olhou em volta procurando por suas peças íntimas e notou que ele a observava com um sorriso na face.

– Bom dia, e tchau. – Falou pegando sua lingerie e se direcionando à porta.

– Ei! Aonde você pensa que vai? – Ele pulou da cama e a agarrou pela cintura, a puxando para junto dele.

– Eu estou atrasada pra faculdade, ainda tenho que tomar um banho e correr pra lá, e nem sei o que vou falar pra Renée...

Ela começou a tagarelar, enquanto Edward apoiava seu queixo nos ombros dela e mordiscava sua orelha, tirando toda a sua concentração.

– Calma! Você já perdeu a primeira aula. – Com isso ela teve de concordar. – E faltar aula de vez em quando é saudável.

Ela riu, mas afirmou que ainda queria se formar.

– Tudo bem, te espero depois da aula. Ah, toma. – Ele colocou algo metálico em sua mão, uma chave ela percebeu. – Vai ser útil para você não se atrasar...

– Obrigada. – Cortou-o, porém ele continuou como se não tivesse havido pausa.

–... Já que eu não vou colaborar nem um pouquinho.

Falou virando e a puxando para um beijo. Suas línguas dançavam juntas, fazendo arrepios de prazer vir à tona, junto com as lembranças da noite anterior. "Agora não," Bella murmurou quebrando o beijo.

Ele fez um "tchau" com os lábios enquanto ela olhava para ele, se afastando. Correu para o estúdio, se trocando rapidamente lá, correu até o chalé, estranhando não ter visto sua mãe ainda. Rapidamente tomou um banho e pegou seus materiais, sem se esquecer da chave que apertava em seu punho enquanto se direcionava a garagem.

Ao chegar lá, percebeu Renée e Emmett que cochichavam, parando ao dar conta de sua presença. Estreitou os olhos, mas deixou passar, sua pressa era maior do que a curiosidade.

– Oi Bella. Onde dormiu? Foi com o Edward? Foi bom?– Renée começou a enchê-la de perguntas, sem parar ao menos, para respirar.

– Depois conversamos, já estou atrasada. Ah, desculpe. Oi Em. – Desconversou, Emmett era seu amigo, mas falar sobre isso na frente dele seria um exagero.

– Oi, belinha. – Cumprimentou-a, sem esconder uma risadinha pelo afobamento de Renée.

Ignorou os olhares que os dois depositavam nela e apertou o botão que estava preso a chave. No fundo da garagem os faróis de um carro indicaram que seu alarme havia sido desligado, Bella seguiu rapidamente até ele, abrindo a boca em um perfeito "o" ao perceber que se tratava de uma Ferrari.

Emmett e Renée a seguiram parando ao seu lado. Como dois guarda-costas, olhando furtivamente para o rosto surpreso dela. Renée olhou para o carro e depois para Bella, repetindo a ação diversas vezes até que, finalmente, ela mudou sua expressão para um careta, resmungando.

– Que metido.

Os dois deram de ombros, sabendo que Edward estava por trás daquilo, e deram risada quando ela saiu cantando pneus em direção à cidade.

Chegando a Hanover atraiu mais olhares do que queria, além de estar atrasada, estava atrás do volante do carro mais caro que muitas daquelas pessoas já tinham visto na vida. Desceu e foi direto ao auditório secundário, onde teria sua próxima aula.

Parecia que havia um letreiro em neon dizendo: "Olhem para mim" a cima de sua cabeça. Assim que a aula começou, uma voz conhecida falou com o professor da porta.

– Com licença, Mr. Morgan, pode me emprestar sua aluna Isabella por um minuto?

– Com toda a certeza Srta. Hale. – Respondeu observando-a da ponta de seu pincenê com curiosidade.

Bella confusa, e atenta aos olhares que recebia foi até o corredor ao lado da entrada, aonde encontrou Rosalie esperando-a encostada à parede, olhou interrogativamente para ela, sem ter sequer noção sobre o que se tratava.

– Bella o que esta acontecendo com você? Na última semana não entramos mais em contato. Emmett me falou sobre o que a sua mãe desconfia, ou melhor: acredita. Mas a minha curiosidade é grande de mais para esperar.

– Bem... – Não sabia como falar; não haviam contado pra ninguém sobre seu namoro, afinal suas vidas corridas não davam muitos espaços, e quando surgia uma brecha aproveitavam para ficar juntos.

– Olha, me desculpe. – Rose, se dava conta que invadia o espaço de Bella. – Quando você quiser falar, me avisa, eu até estou abusando do meu poder pra fofocar com você.

Diante da aflição da amiga, começou a rir histericamente. E depois de se recuperar disse:

– Isso não é só comigo, então eu só preciso conversar direito com Edward e...

– Hum... Então é verdade? – Rose procurou ignorar a atitude de Bella.

Bella suspirou antes de dizer: – Sim. A outra foi até ela e a abraçou carinhosamente.

– Parabéns.

– Tudo bem. – Bella retribui feliz.

Voltou para a classe, discretamente. E continuou acompanhando todas as aulas até o final. A saída foi pior do que o começo, as pessoas que antes estavam em suas aulas, se amontoavam em torno do carro querendo saber quem era o dono. Esperou que aquilo passasse, mas foi inútil então ignorando os muitos olhares em si entrou no carro, e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Sabia que no dia seguinte as especulações iriam começar, novamente.

Deixou o carro na garagem, estranhamente não viu ninguém. Provavelmente Emmett estava com Renée na cozinha, fazendo especulações sobre sua vida amorosa. Saiu pelo portão da garagem e entrou na casa pelas portas da frente, queria falar com seu amado sem insinuações de sua mãe, afinal também sabia que assim que a visse teria que contar exatamente tudo que acontecera entre os dois.

Abriu a porta, e adentrou na casa silenciosamente, estacando na entrada ao se deparar com uma figura pequena de cabelos castanho-escuros arrepiando-se para todos os lados, estirada no sofá, com muitas malas em torno de si.

– Alice?

A pequena levantou os olhos e encarou Bella com um sorriso, esta correu até o sofá e abraçou-a.

– Calma, vai amarrotar o meu casaco Dolce & Gabana.

Bella revirou os olhos e se encostou ao beiral da porta, se alguém passasse por ali nem perceberia que havia mais alguém na sala.

– Como você veio para aqui?

– Eu peguei um avião, no aeroporto e depois paguei um taxi pra me trazer. – Ela falou pausadamente como se Bella tivesse algum problema mental.

– Disso eu sei nanica. – Alice olhou carrancuda para Bella, odiava quando usavam sua altura como apelido. – Mas, exatamente o porquê?

– Sinceramente, a faculdade é uma droga, então você me deu a oportunidade perfeita para fugir daquele lugar medonho. – Ela estremeceu fingindo horror. – Mas, eu ainda estou muito brava com você, pensei que mesmo apesar da distância você continuaria a me contar tudo. Mas não... – Fingiu desfalecer-se no sofá.

– Eu não estou entendendo. – Bella comentou confusa.

– Bem, sábado cheguei ao meu apartamento, e abri meus e-mails – você sabe que tenho meus contados – e vejo você como garota propaganda da marca que vai estrear como revolução da moda, meu mundo caiu baby.

– Me desculpe tem acontecido tanta coisa na minha vida ultimamente...

Bella se interrompeu ao perceber um arrepio involuntário, ao sentir mãos agarrando sua cintura fortemente, e lábios subindo da sua nuca em direção ao pescoço. Arregalou os olhos para a amiga que olhava para eles com a boca aberta.

– Achei que não iria voltar mais. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, logo depois mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha.

– Edward... Ãh... Nós temos visitas. – Bella falou hesitante.

Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu Alice os olhando totalmente surpresa, logo se separou de Bella, apenas ficando com um braço em sua cintura. Ficaram por alguns minutos sem saber o que falar, até que Bella reagiu.

– Bem, Alice este é Edward. Edward esta é Alice. – Apresentou-os.

– Para tudo. – Alice estendeu as mãos a sua frente, enquanto pulava freneticamente, parecia que tentava levantar voo. – Você é Edward? Edward Cullen? O fotógrafo britânico?

Ele coçou a cabeça, e murmurou um "uhum".

– Bella, como você pode? – Alice colocou a mão na cabeça, dramática.

– Olha Alice, nós só estamos juntos há uma semana, e ainda não contamos pra ninguém. E quer saber de uma coisa? Você também não entrou em contato comigo esse tempo todo. – Bella replicou, Alice rapidamente se postou mais formalmente e com a cabeça abaixada sussurrou.

– Desculpe.

– Tudo bem, Lice. – Bella se desprendeu de Edward e foi abraçar, novamente a amiga, nunca conseguiam ficar muito tempo brigadas.

Bella conversou um bom tempo com Alice, então, com o consentimento de Edward, instalou-a em um dos quartos de hospedes da enorme casa. Deixou-a tomando um banho, e desceu lentamente as escadas, aos pés delas ele a esperava com um sorriso bobo.

– Hum... – Depositou um selinho em seus lábios, e depois juntou suas testas. – O que acha de oficializarmos?

– Todo mundo já sabe mesmo. – Ela comentou, levando seus lábios em direção aos dele, mas Edward desviou, se inclinando para trás.

– O que acha de um jantar esta noite? – Desta vez, ele a empurrou contra a parede, mordendo sua mandíbula.

– Ótimo... Mas que coisa. – Reclamou quando ele se desviou novamente, este deu um sorriso torto e continuou.

– E depois você vai ter que vir pra Inglaterra conhecer meus pais.

Bella engasgou-se com a própria saliva.

– Já?

– Não bobinha, quando você entrar em férias.

Porém ela não teve tempo de responder, ele finalmente juntou seus lábios num beijo profundo e demorado.

Já eram oito horas da noite, e Renée, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper, estavam sentados na mesa de jantar, recepcionados por Edward Bella. Haviam pedido comida, que naquela hora já havia sido servida, e devorada. Emmett Rosalie e Renée falavam animadamente, comparando diversos filmes. Enquanto Alice e Jasper conversavam, sobre a marca de roupas a qual Bella fez propaganda.

Edward e Bella trocaram olhares silenciosos, numa conversa muda. Então ele se levantou, voltando logo depois carregando uma bandeja carregada de taças de cristal e um balde de gele, com uma champagne. Ela arregalou os olhos, descrendo ao exagero dele, que apenas deu de ombros.

Chamou a atenção de todos e começou.

– Vocês já devem saber o motivo de nós estarmos aqui. Apertou firme a mão dela, enquanto, com o olhar, o instigavam a continuar. – Ou pelo menos suspeitam.

Alice silenciosamente batia palmas, quase pulando na cadeira, Jasper a olhava com atenção, segurando-se para não rir. Emmett e Rosalie trocavam um olhar cúmplice, e Renée observava tudo com extrema atenção.

– Faz pouco mais de uma semana que nós... – Olhou mais uma vez para Bella. – Assumimos nosso namoro e...

Edward foi interrompido por uma pequena salva de palmas, que logo se dispersou em altas conversas, todos juntos tentando expressar a felicidade pelos dois, e também comentando sobre como ficavam bem juntos... A única coisa que faltava era um coro de Anjos cantando "Aleluia".

Eles tentaram agradecer, mas suas vozes não passavam pelo barulho. Como tão pouca gente consegue fazer tanto barulho? Pensou Bella rindo. As animadas conversas excluíam exatamente às duas pessoas sobre as quais se tratavam.

Discretamente Edward puxou Bella para o corredor, fora da vista de todos. Desta vez Bella foi mais rápida e o empurrou contra a parede. Juntaram seus lábios num ritmo lento, e mesmo assim, provocante, movendo-se em perfeita sincronia, enquanto uma corrente elétrica passava por eles.

– Hum-humr. – Alguém pigarreou, os dois se separaram dando sorrisos amarelos a Jasper, que os olhava divertido. – Estamos só esperando o casal para fazer o brinde.

Bella não podia estar mais vermelha que um pimentão quando, ao lado de Edward, voltou à sala – de - jantar. Todos se serviram de champagne.

– Vamos brindar ao casal? – Perguntou Renée animada.

– Hum, mas Edward e Bella não são o único casal aqui. – Rosalie discordou, sorrindo.

– Eu e minha ursinha estamos firmes e fortes. – Concordou Emmett.

– Mas, existe um sentimento que sempre nos unirá. – Começou Jasper, que foi interrompido por Alice.

– O Amor!

– Então... – Ele começou.

– Ao Amor!

Todos brindaram juntos comemorando a felicidade que brotava naquela família, que não era feita de laços de sangue, e sim pela fraternidade que os faziam ficar juntos e se amar.

Alice estava sentada em uma das cadeiras em volta da piscina, olhando seu notebook impaciente. Em sua tela uma janela de bate-papo estava aberta mostrando _"J-nômade (off-line)" _e a baixo: "_Pink-flower diz: Saudades 8-*. Queria falar com você."_

– Só vim lhe dar tchau. – Uma voz atrás dela a fez pular, e se não fosse por Jasper ter segurado, seu computador estaria espatifado no chão. – Me desculpe, não queria assustá-la.

– Tudo bem. – Alice olhou interrogativamente para ele, que olhava com atenção e surpresa para a tela do notebook.

– Você é a dona desse fake? – Perguntou espantado.

– Sim, e? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha, achava que aquele cara, estava se intrometendo muito em sua vida, qual o problema de ter um fake? Todos sabiam que era perigoso falar com estranhos sem conhecê-los pessoalmente.

– É comigo que você esta tentando falar agora! – Apontou para o computador, que com firmeza, segurava.

– Não brinca! – Seus olhos se arregalaram. – É você mesmo?

– Yeah. – Ele sentou ao lado dela, no pouco espaço que a cadeira oferecia, fazendo-os ficarem colados. – Sabe, que eu já passei noites imaginando como você era realmente? – Riu baixinho.

– Então, eu satisfiz suas expectativas?

– Você as supriu, na verdade. – Alice baixou os olhos constrangida.

Jasper pegou seu queixo e olhou no fundo de seus olhos, parecendo enxergar sua alma, ela sustentou o olhar com um meio sorriso. Isso durou pouco mais de alguns segundos, mas foi como se tivessem passado horas, conhecendo-se sem ser pronunciada nenhuma palavra. O mundo podia girar ao seu redor, e mesmo assim para eles tudo parava, não eram precisos palavras, ou demonstrações, para mostrar o que sentiam, puro e simplesmente amor.

_*Aqueles óculos pequeninhos que ficam na ponta do nariz._


	10. Epílogo

Obrigada pelos coments, cada um deles faz o meu diz melhor!!=D

Girls, esta aí final...

* * *

**Epílogo – Um grande dia**

_**Alguns meses depois...**_

– Vamos lá Rose, só mais um pouquinho. – Bella tentava acalmar a amiga, que nervosa não parava de se mexer.

– Bella, a ficha ainda não caiu. É hoje! – Rosalie suspirou, já estava cansando de esperar, parecia que as horas não passavam. E o seu vestido branco e esplêndido criava dificuldades para passar pelo quadril, enquanto era repreendida.

– Eu sei. – Respondeu com a voz esganiçada pela força que fazia tentando puxar o vestido para cima. – Mas você tem que se acalmar, Emmett não vai fugir do altar eu tenho certeza.

– Espero que não. – Riu histericamente, sua vida tomaria um novo rumo a partir daquele dia, não tinha como não estar nervosa.

Enfim Bella conseguiu fazer com que o vestido subisse até o seu devido lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice entrava no quarto bufando. Sentiu uma vertigem, apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama, enquanto o quarto girava.

– O que foi Bella? – Perguntou Alice.

– Nada só um mal estar passageiro. – Sentou na cama, já recuperada. Rosalie girava na frente do espelho vendo como o vestido ficava em seu corpo. Olhando a cena, não parecia que ela fizera isso durante as últimas semana.

– Ok. – A baixinha se jogou na cama, com um bico.

– Alice, o que aconteceu? – A loira perguntou.

– Já falei pra vocês que eu odeio patrões?

– Sim. – As outras duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

– Acredita que desta vez me demitiram somente porque eu me recusei a usar o avental? – Rosalie e Bella se entreolharam. – Quando em sã consciência que Alice Brandon usaria uma coisa laranjada daquela, junto com uma blusa azul marinho da Prada?

As duas começaram a rir escandalosamente, a situação era, novamente, ridícula. Nos últimos meses, Alice mudara mais de emprego do que de roupas, e isso era muita coisa.

– Ok, chega de rir às minhas custas. – Levantou as mãos para o alto.

– Tudo bem, então comece a fazer a maquiagem da Rose, enquanto eu vou me trocar. – Bella pediu.

– Deixa comigo. – Se virou para Rosalie, levantando da cama com pulinhos. – Você vai ser a noiva mais bonita que esse mundo já viu.

Bella pegou o vestido, que estava coberto com uma capa, de dentro do armário e foi ao banheiro. Observou sua imagem no cumprido espelho, percebendo que nos últimos meses tinha engordado alguns quilos, sorriu. Suspirou feliz, então se despiu e depois de tomar um banho quente, colocou o vestido escolhido por Alice.

Ele era vermelho, começava em um decote "V" cheio de pregas, tinha uma faixa larga no busto, e terminava em contas até o chão. Prendeu os cabelos em um elegante coque, e depois passou uma maquiagem simples, combinando com sua roupa.

Voltou as quarto aonde Alice finalizava a maquiagem de Rosalie.

– Sobrou alguma água pra mim? – Alice perguntou brincando.

– Há há! – Bela ironizou. – Talvez você tenha que achar um rio para tomar seu banho.

– Prontinho! – Exclamou, mostrando a língua pra Bella, pegou sua bolsa e foi para o banheiro.

– Bella você esta linda. – Rosalie comentou admirada.

– Não mais que você.

– E você e Edward, heim? – Levantou a sobrancelha.

– Nós o que? – Se fez de desentendida.

– Você entendeu.

Bella suspirou antes de responder.

– Não sei, mas nós praticamente vivemos como casados, Não é? Além do mais... – Se interrompeu, antes que falasse além do necessário.

– Além do mais? – Rosalie a incitou.

– Nada, Edward deve ser o primeiro a saber.

– Tudo bem. – Suposições se formavam em sua cabeça, mas preferiu deixar passar. – Como estou?

– Maravilhosa. Calma amiga vai dar tudo certo.

– Eu sei, mas...

– Entendo. – Bella sorriu, não podia evitar se lembrar de que se não fosse por ela, talvez os dois não estivessem casando.

Bella foi até a porta, ao perceber alguém batendo ali. Deparando-se com uma visão maravilhosa, da pessoa que todas as noites lhe tirava o fôlego. Edward a esperava pronto para a cerimônia, seu cabelo continuava bagunçado como sempre, mas desta vez tinha gel. Usava um smoking preto, com gravata borboleta, que destacava sua pele branca, e seus olhos âmbar estavam divertidos pela análise cuidadosa dela.

– Você esta linda. – A pegou pela mão, fazendo-a girar.

– Obrigada. – Respondeu depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

– Eu vou pegar meus pais no aeroporto, Emmett fez questão de convidá-los.

– Então, hoje vou conhecer meus sogros.

– Vai sim, inclusive tenho uma grande surpresa pra você, lá na festa. – Ele comentou misterioso.

– Eu tenho uma bem maior. – Ela garantiu.

– Duvido!

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, então voltaram a seus "afazeres". Logo Alice apareceu, com um vestido preto, cheio de detalhes geométricos feito com adornos pratas, seu cabelo em vez de arrepiado para os lados, formava pequenos cachos ao redor de sua face angelical.

Conversaram um pouco, mas logo foram interrompidas por Jasper que buzinava na grande limusine alugada especialmente para o casamento. Desceram ao pátio, e logo estavam embarcando.

– Eu nem acredito que isso esta acontecendo!

– É Rose, chegou seu dia de amarrar o burro – Alice comentou, brincando.

As três sentaram lado a lado, curtindo a luxuosa viagem. Depois de alguns minutos Jasper parou o carro: haviam chegado ao salão.

Ao entrarem - os padrinhos - as pessoas ainda falavam baixinho, comentando a decoração e as roupas dos outros convidados. Porém, logo foram interrompidos pela marcha nupcial, anunciando que a noiva entrava. Emmett a esperava com um sorriso largo, pegou sua mão e a carregou para o resto do caminho até a frente do juiz.

A cerimônia foi simples, feita com palavras já ditas milhões de vezes, e que mesmo assim eram especiais para todos. Logo foi declarado que eram oficialmente marido e mulher, e ignorando as boas maneiras jogaram nos braços um do outro em um beijo voraz. E enquanto saíam correndo e rindo os convidados jogaram arroz nos noivos.

Fotos de todos foram tiradas, inclusive de Edward, que estava dispensado de seu trabalho. Antes de servirem o jantar, ele arrastou Bella, que conversava com uma colega de faculdade que também fora convidada, para onde sua família se sentava.

– Quero que conheça meus pais. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Na mesa redonda, sentavam-se três pessoas, além de Alice e Jasper. Uma mulher de cabelos caramelos, e com o rosto em formato de coração, que aparentava juventude em seus olhos escuros e brilhantes, conversava com uma senhora, esta era um pouco gorda e usava trajes cor-de-rosa berrantes, junto com um chapéu, cheio de penas da mesma cor, que escondia seus fios grisalhos. Ao lado delas um homem loiro, vestido formalmente, tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios, e seus olhos eram incrivelmente parecidos com os de Edward.

– Olá! Pai, mãe, esta é Bella minha namorada. Bella estes são Carlisle e Esme, meus pais. – Apontou para o homem loiro e a mulher de cabelos caramelos.

– Prazer em conhecê-los. – Apertou a mão de seu sogro, e logo foi puxada para um abraço apertado de Esme.

– O prazer é todo meu, querida. Espero que tenha cuidado bem do meu Ed.

– Mãe! Tenho certeza que sim. – Edward confirmou, encontrando um duplo sentido na frase de Esme.

Os dois sentaram-se junto, e jantaram enquanto conversavam animadamente.

– Esta é uma amiga minha, que trouxe comigo da Inglaterra. – Esme apresentou-a a estranha mulher que antes conversava com ela.

– Olá, sou Bella. – Se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos.

– Brigite.

– Eu a fiz vir para cá. – Esme comentou.

– Na verdade você me forçou querida. Eu tinha recém largado meu luto. – Explicou à Bella. – Lastimável.

– Lamento muito. Quem morreu? – Ela pediu.

– O meu George. – Pegou em sua bolsa um lençinho e secou as lágrimas inexistentes de seu rosto. – Já faz treze meses.

– Acalme-se Brigite, hoje é um dia feliz. – Censurou-a Esme.

– Eu sei. Me desculpe. – Guardou seu lenço, e abriu um enorme sorriso.

A cena era totalmente estranha, a mulher começava a chorar é logo estava rindo. Bella olhou para o lado, e percebeu Edward absorto numa converso com os "homens da mesa", mas o canto de seus lábios repuxando para cima, a fez perceber que ele não estava prestando tanta atenção assim.

– Então Bella, Edward me disse que você é estudante de medicina. – Esme começou.

– Sim, inclusive foi Rosalie que me ajudou a escolher o curso.

– Hum, ela é uma moça muito bonita, e Emmett também. Fazem um belo casal. – Brigite falou.

– Sim, e eles se amam muito.

– Eu lembro de quando eu e o meu George fugimos de casa pra casar. – Ela suspirou. – Bons tempos.

Ficaram um tempo a admirar o casal que se dava comida na boca, enquanto os fotógrafos disparavam flashes sem parar.

– O que você faz da vida, Brigite? – Bella perguntou curiosa, imaginando qual poderia ser a profissão daquela figura.

– Ah, eu sou aposentada, e antes era dançarina. Foi assim que eu e George nos conhecemos. Mas, agora, só aquele velho japonês tarado gosta de mim. – falou entre - dentes. – Enfim, eu nem deveria estar falando isso, pois são coisas da outra fic.

As duas arregalaram os olhos, surpresas com o comentário.

– Qual delas? – Bella perguntou. – Aquela em que os dois gostosões ficam correndo atrás de mim, ou em que eu sou se...

– NÃO! – Brigite se alterou, gritando. Todos olharam para ela, que pigarreou e disse, voltando a sua voz normal. – Por favor, não fale. Isso é spoiler.

– Me desculpe. – Ela pediu, e procurou voltar à conversas mais amenas. – Então Esme, você decorou mesmo aquela casa?

– Sim, foi um trabalho e tanto. Mas fazer o que? É minha paixão, depois de Carlisle é claro. – Olhou para o marido com amor, este percebendo foi até ela e lhe deu um selinho discreto. Bella se perguntava se dali a alguns anos, ela e Edward, também seriam assim.

Depois do jantar acabar, Rosalie e Emmett se dirigiram ao centro do salão com um microfone.

– Hey! Galera! – Emmett chamou a atenção dos convidados.

– Nós estamos muito felizes hoje, e gostaríamos de agradecer a todos vocês que estão aqui prestigiando nossa alegria. – Rosalie começou.

– E também algumas pessoas que nos ajudaram a ficar juntos. Não é Belinha? – Emmett continuou, sorrindo como um bobo.

– Obrigada por estarem aqui hoje...

– E vamos começar a festa! – Emmett gritou no microfone, e todos os convidados começaram a rir quando uma valsa começou a tocar. Rindo junto, os dois começaram a tradicional dança com os noivos.

Logo atrás foram seus pais e alguns padrinhos, que já começavam a encher a pista. Edward se curvou para Bella, estendendo a mão e sorrindo.

– Será que a senhorita me daria à honra desta dança?

– Claro gentil cavalheiro. – Ele pegou sua mão e a levou para o centro do salão, aonde começaram a rodopiar no ritmo da música, assim como os outros casais. Olhando para os lados, perceberam Emmett e Rosalie sorrindo um para o outro.

– Eles são tão lindos juntos. – Bella falou.

– Nós também. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, logo depois mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Deram mais algumas voltas, recebendo sorrisos de Jasper e Alice.

– Eu já lhe falei que esta linda? – Edward perguntou.

– Sim.

– Não custa nada repetir. – Riu rouco em seu ouvido.

Edward a ergueu pela cintura, fazendo-a saltar no ar, e logo depois fez com que caísse com os pés em cima dos deles.

– O que você esta aprontando? – Ela perguntou desconfiada, eles continuavam dançando, mas tomavam direção contrária aos outros dançarinos.

– Nada. – Riu malicioso.

Conduziu-a até uma escada, que ficava no canto, e colocou a mão sob seus olhos. Bella percebeu que subiam a escada, e logo depois continuaram andando por um tempo, o barulho estava bastante alto ali, a impedindo de perguntar aonde iam.

– Eu vou soltar minhas mãos, mas você vai continuar com os olhos fechados. – Ele praticamente gritou em seus ouvidos, e sem esperar resposta a deixou de pé com os olhos fechados. Então subitamente o barulho parou. Ela ouviu Edward murmurar algo como "ainda bem que as portas são à prova de som", mas não teve certeza, pois seus ouvidos ainda estavam se acostumando com o inesperado silêncio.

– Tudo bem. – Sentiu mãos envolvendo sua cintura. – Pode abrir os olhos.

– Wow!

A paisagem que os rodeava era incrivelmente bela. Estavam em uma sacada, iluminada por luzes de parede, ao fundo o que enxergavam se resumia a natureza. Árvores e mais árvores os cercavam, indo até o horizonte, e abrindo apenas uma margem para um rio. Sua água estava escurecida pela noite, mas eles poderiam apostar que era límpida e cristalina mesmo de longe, ele refletia o brilho das estrelas no céu. Formando uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

– Edward é lindo!

– Eu sei, esse lugar me lembra de quando lhe pedi em namoro. – Ele comentou pensativo.

Bella virou-se para ver seu rosto, ele sorria como ela nunca tinha visto antes. Um vinco se formou em sua testa, o que ele queria. Então se lembrou de que ela também tinha algo a lhe dizer, porém antes que abrisse a boca ele começou.

– Isabella Marie Swan, eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém. Então... – Ele fez uma pausa, colocando a mão no bolso e retirando de lá uma caixinha de veludo, Bella sorriu sabendo qual seriam suas próximas palavras. – Quer casar comigo?

– Lembra da minha resposta quando você me pediu em namoro?

– Sim, o que você esperava? – Ele repetiu as palavras que ela lhe dissera, puxando-a para si e encostando suas testas.

– Sabe Edward? – Ela começou. – Acho que vamos ter que apressar a cerimônia...

– Por quê?– Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Porque... – Bella sorriu, olhou para baixo pegando em sua mão direita e levando até sua barriga. – Daqui a nove meses vamos ter uma surpresinha!

– Não acredito! – Edward falou, mas seu rosto demonstrava exatamente o contrário. Tinha um sorriso enorme que chegava até seus olhos, que brilhavam como nunca.

Pegou em sua cintura e a rodopiou, gargalhando alto.

– Edward Para! – Ela gritou.

Ele a obedeceu contra sua vontade, então pegou-a no colo, da mesma forma em que se ninam os bebês, e a arrastou pra dentro do salão louco para contar à todos. A felicidade que os tomava naquele momento, poderia ser dita como obra do destino, afinal, quais as chances de um renomado fotógrafo se apaixonar por uma caloura? E mesmo assim, os dois ali estavam comemorando com a sua verdadeira família, o amor que sempre os unirá.

* * *

Genteeeeee, acabou, eu vou sentir falta de vcs... Mas é isso. Brigada por terem tido paciência pra esperar eu escrever cada capítulo, e depois comentar fielmente...

A Nova fic, vai se chamar "A Garota da Vez", não tenho previsão pra quando estreia, pq kero ter alguns capítulos prontos antes de começar a postar, afinal como vcs perceberam eu sou lenta pra escrever, ela vai ter mtaaaas confusões, ao contrário de F.A. que foi uma short...

Espero me encontrar com vcs de novo!! Até mais, Beijoss


End file.
